Alivia ese Dolor o Quítame la Vida
by Janii-chan
Summary: Una infancia sufrida lo obligaron a tornarse frío. Ella quien también tuvo problemas en su infancia busca refugio y protección... ¿Qué mejor? Que en los brazos de el... 100% RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

La tarde era lluviosa y el corazón del pequeño sentía que a cada gota de lluvia que caía necesitaba explotar más rápido. Los párpados le pesaban, su mente ya no podía pensar con claridad sus acciones y su pecho dolía…

A cada paso que daba se daba cuenta que se estaba alejando de la respuesta. No podía volver a tras, ya que si lo hacía se encontraría con más problemas. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huyendo? Tal vez… pero por ahora necesitaba pensar. ¡Por favor! Sólo tenía once años… ¡Once! ¿Qué la gente no podía entender eso?

Maldijo por enésima vez el haber decidido quedarse en casa y no acompañar a su familia. Si no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez estaría en la misma situación que ellos… descansando en paz. Su corazón no dolería tanto al saber que desde ahora en adelante tendría que arreglárselas solo. Saber que desde ahora, no tendría a su mami ni a su papi ni la compañía de su molesto hermano en la casa.

¿Qué haría? No tenía dinero. Tal vez, lo enviarían a vivir con uno de sus tíos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No, no lo iba a permitir, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no ocurriera. No viviría con uno de ellos ni aunque le pagaran. Eran crueles con el por el simple hecho de que no compartía los mismos gustos e intereses con sus primos.

Paro en seco el caminar, era hora de volver a su casa. Dónde ya no había nadie. El funeral de sus padres y de su hermano había terminado no hace más de una hora, y apenas lo hizo, corrió sin rumbo alguno. La lluvia lo tomó desapercibido y ahora estaba empapado.

Su abuela, que ya tenía muchos años de edad y era en la única persona en la que podía confiar, le había dicho que en un par de días se leería el testamento. Lo único que entendía por ello, era que le darían lo que sus padres le habían dejado. Y sabría en custodia de quien estaría de ahora en adelante.

Se fue a su casa, las lágrimas ya habían parado de salir. No por que el las haya detenido, si no por que al parecer sus ojos se cansaron de llorar. Al abrir la puerta de la desolada casa, buscó una toalla y ropa limpia. Se cambió y luego el pequeño se recostó en la cama de sus padres abrazándose a sus piernas. Y antes de poder quedarse dormido dijo.

-Desde ahora, no dependo de nadie. Sólo existo yo… - los ojos del pequeño se cerraron y entró en un profundo sueño.

El despertador comenzó a sonar. El sonido retumbó por toda la vacía casa, y entre las sábanas de la única cama ocupada salió la nivea mano de un joven adormilado. Suspiró pesadamente, soñar con ese día lo agotaba psicológicamente y lo distraía de lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dio un baño para desperezar el cuerpo y se colocó el uniforme del instituto. Cuándo tomó su bolsa de raquetas y las llaves para poder irse, cayó en la cuenta de la fecha. El aniversario…

Ya habían pasado seis años desde aquella fecha, y lo había olvidado. En fin, el asombro se le pasó en el mismo instante y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Salió de su pequeño departamento y caminó hacia el instituto sin ganas.

El día fue monótono, su último año escolar le era prácticamente insoportable e interminable. Faltaban seis meses aún para terminar el instituto y poder largarse. Lo único que calmaba su exasperada situación era el tenis…

Cuándo terminaron las clases, cómo lo hacía a diario se dirigió a las canchas de tenis para poder entrenar. Su cuerpo respondía irremediablemente ante tal pensamiento y no lo dejaba de inquietar hasta que tomara su raqueta y fuera a jugar.

Lo había hecho desde pequeño, su padre lo había entrenado hasta los once años, no había podido hacerlo más. Pero el continuó en una forma de sentirse cerca de su progenitor, en una forma de distraerse de la realidad.

En el instituto, el era el chico autista. No hablaba con nadie, y tampoco miraba a nadie. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, no le importaba si los demás pensaban que el era pesado o si era demasiado arrogante por jugar bien al tenis. A pesar de ello, las fans no lo dejaban vivir. Al ser el que menos aceptaba a las chicas, era el más codiciado. Pero a el no le interesaba, simplemente vivía su vida, no dependía de nadie y eso… no le importaba.

No, para nada. No necesitaba amigos, sólo una raqueta y un par de pelotas. Era todo lo que quería. Luego de lo que pasó hace seis años así lo había decidido. Por dos meses dependió de su abuela, la que falleció. Tuvo que aprender a cocinar, a lavar, a planchar, y demás tareas de un hogar. ¿Le pidió ayuda a alguien? Pues no. ¿Por qué habría de necesitar a alguien ahora que ya sabía hacer todo?

No sabía por qué, pero cada vez golpeaba más fuerte la pelota. Quizás era una forma de desquitarse por haber estado solo todo este tiempo. De pronto, se sintió observado, no se iba a detener, de seguro era una loca admiradora de él. Volteó su vista disimuladamente, y vio a una chica que nunca antes había visto. Lo observaba con tal cuidado que pensó que en cualquier momento, la chica se lo comería con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó de forma burlona y arrogante, sin dejar de golpear la pelota

-¿Me hablas a mí? – se desentendió ella

Ok, la chica era idiota o ¿qué? No había nadie más ahí. Era obvio que le hablaba a ella.

-No, le estoy hablando al árbol – le respondió

-No sabía que los árboles hablaran –

Ok, la chica lo estaba molestando. Paró de jugar y se volteó con mirada asesina hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

-Sólo quería saber cómo te llamas – dijo ella en un tono calmado

-¿Tare? –

-Sólo dímelo – respondió ella

El suspiró con pesadez, al menos si le decía se iría ¿no?

-Echizen Ryoma – respondió volviendo a jugar

-E… ¿Echizen? – preguntó sorprendida

-¿Y? –

-Nos… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – preguntó la castaña

El chico entendió el mensaje, ella no se iría. Así es que dejó de jugar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con fastidio. Una vez terminó salió de las canchas y cerrando los ojos dijo:

-Yadda – luego de esto, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

No esperó respuesta, sólo quería llegar y dormir un poco. El día había sido agotador mentalmente, y no había podido distraerse mucho con el tenis por aquella chica, que por cierto lo estaba siguiendo…

¡Un momento!

¿Lo estaba siguiendo?

-¿Te importaría dejar de seguirme? – le espetó

-¿Te crees el centro del universo? Voy a mi casa engreído – respondió ella molesta

El sonrió burlón - ¿ahora me dirás que no te intereso? – Su tono fue de ofendido, obviamente falso – si, claro. Por eso corriste a preguntarme el nombre ¿verdad? – esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te lo pregunté por que… - la chica no pudo terminar, por que el chico había apurado el paso. Dejando que hablara sola – ¡Eres un engreído y un mal educado! – le gritó

El chico bufó, ¿el era un mal educado? ¡Era ella quien le gritaba engreído! Se volteó para encararla, pero al parecer ella no se dio cuenta ya que chocó con el.

-Estás comenzando a molestarme – le espetó con mirada fastidiada. No estaba de humor para esto.

-¿Honto? Creí que te agradaba a-mor-ci-to – dijo ella en tono de burla

Ok, ya estaba molesto, su humor no era el mejor hoy además de ello, ¿ella venía a molestarlo? No, no le daría el gusto. Se acercó al rostro de ella con una sonrisa altanera lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa.

-No sabía que tenía novia. Ahora me tomaré las atribuciones correspondientes – dijo acercándose un poco más, haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran.

La chica, que se veía tan segura de sí misma, comenzó a sonrojarse y cerró sus ojos por el miedo. El chico se alejó y comenzó a caminar.

-Mada, mada dane – le dijo para luego irse a su departamento

La chica bufó mientras vio a Ryoma alejarse.

-Me llamo Sakuno, un gusto pequeño engreído – dijo al aire mientras desviaba la mirada.

Suspiró una vez más y emprendió camino hacia su casa. Se supone que a esta hora Nikaidou, su padre, no debería estar en casa. Eso la alivió. Una vez estuvo en la puerta de la mansión Ryuzaki, entró aparentando frialdad. Era la única manera de sobrevivir ahí.

Cuándo se dirigía a su cuarto, pasó par al lado de la oficina de Nikaidou, escuchó la voz de él, y la piel se le erizó. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Corrió a su habitación, se cambió el uniforme por ropa cómoda, y emprendió camino hacia fuera. Cuándo pasó nuevamente por la oficina de Nikaidou, inevitablemente escuchó una conversación que la perturbó.

-¡Demonios! – gritó el – ¡Seis años, Seis para saber que había otro! – estaba enojado y mucho

-Cálmate – le dijo otro hombre – así cómo acabamos con esos tres, acabaremos con el restante-

-Ese maldito… – dijo - ¡Jamás dio a la luz pública que tenía otro hijo!

-Espera, fue hace seis años ¿verdad? – preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta, sólo continuó – Entonces, ya no tratamos con un niño – aclaró

-Tal vez tenga la edad de Sakuno –

-Es lo más probable… -

-¡Rayos, Echizen lo tenía escondido! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – se lamentó

La chica se sorprendió… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su padre había dicho Echizen? ¿Cuántos Echizen había en Kantou, o en Tokio, o en Japón? ¡O quizás en el mundo!

Un apellido poco común. No cabía duda, se trataba de Ryoma, pero… ¿Quiénes eran los otros tres? Pues su padre había mencionado a un "maldito Echizen" y a "otro hijo". Antes esto, había dos posibilidades. La primera era que Ryoma tenía dos hijos, uno ya no estaba y el otro pues… si. La otra es…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Era imposible que hablaran de Ryoma! Bueno, si. Pero el no era el padre de los hijos si no… "El que no salió a la luz pública".

El padre y su hermano… los habían… ¿asesinado? Tal vez… ¿A qué otra cosa se podían referir con "acabamos"?. Pero faltaba alguien, otra persona, alguien que se encontraba con el padre y el hermano de Ryoma, pero… ¿Quién?

-Cómo sea, tengo que empezar a moverme – decía Nikaidou el padre de Sakuno – Encontraré a ese Echizen restante… Lo haré.

Sakuno tragó saliva y decidió salir de ahí antes de que la vieran. Cuándo ya caminaba por las calles de Kantou suspiró. Tenía que preguntarle a Ryoma si su padre y su hermano aún vivían. Si eso era así, podría estar tranquila.

Se sorprendió. ¿Tranquila? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por un extraño? Pero cayó pronto en la cuenta. Se preocupaba por que su padre… su estúpido padre era el culpable. Se convenció de eso y siguió su camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! En verdad les agradezco cada uno de los reviews recibidos en el primer capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, fue una idea que salió… bueno, para ser sincera no me sentía bien emocionalmente y comencé a escribir. Este fic fue lo que resultó de mi momento de inspiración. Por mi estado de ánimo el cap. anterior no deje notas de la autora. Así es que perdón por no dar la bienvenida al fic como debí hacerlo.**

**Bueno, ahora les digo que los personajes de POT no me pertenecen. Por cierto, habrá OOC ya lo saben, el cap. anterior se vio la diferencia de actitud de Sakuno. Bueno, les dejo el cap. ojalá les guste (: **

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no se tomaba vacaciones? Ok, sólo tenía diez y siete años, pero desde los catorce que se tomó las atribuciones de vacacionar cuándo se le diera la regalada gana. Su padre, le había dejado una fortuna. Lo suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente hasta que tuviera estudios superiores y estuviera trabajando. Sin embargo, el seguía viviendo en el pequeño departamento que le habían dejado de herencia, y no le hacía ningún arreglo. Tampoco se había querido comprar un auto. Simplemente, quería vivir de una manera que no llamara mucho la atención.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el aniversario de sus padres y seguía sintiéndose inquieto. Normalmente, olvida sus molestias en el mismo momento en el que las recuerda. Pero ahora era diferente. ¿Por qué? Pues eso se estaba preguntando hace un mes.

Suspiro una vez más y pensó… ¿Por qué pensar en cosas tan inútiles? Se fijó en su posición. Estaba recostado a los pies de un cerezo del instituto, en un día de primavera, en receso… sí, debería ser perfecto. Nadie lo molestaba y para ser sincero, planeaba saltarse las clases de la tarde.

Su gorra tapaba su vista, así es que optó por intentar dormirse… así no pensaría en tantas cosas. Pero… cómo siempre, algo tuvo que arruinar su "tranquilidad". Sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose. Seguramente alguna fan… ¡Bah! Sólo la ignoraría, y ella pronto se aburriría e iría.

-Oye – habló por fin después de mucho tiempo en silencio una chica. Pero no hizo nada, sólo la ignoró y esperó a que se fuera - sé que estás despierto idiota… no me ignores – dijo ella

Oh, sí. Él la conocía, era la chica que había llegado exactamente hace un mes a Seigaku. Exactamente hacía el mismo tiempo que no podía estar tranquilo. ¿La razón? La chica no lo incomodaba. No, para nada. La razón no era la presencia de ella. Eran sólo los comentarios que hacía. No, no era eso. Era sólo que se sentía extraño, ya que era la única persona que se acercaba a hablarle. Sí, eso era. Esa chica no le temía… no era cómo los demás que lo consideraban el chico solitario. Ella, no sabía el significado de la palabra "privacidad".

-Vete – le dijo, no tenía ganas de hablar.

-No – respondió ella, ok, aquí empezaría de nuevo.

Suspiró y se sentó - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó frío, y con mirada penetrante. Ella había arruinado su descanso.

-Debo hablar contigo Echizen-kun – dijo ella cortés cómo siempre, aunque la rudeza del tono de voz no se le quitaba.

-Ya lo estás haciendo… - respondió – siempre lo haces – desvió la mirada, y lo último lo dijo por lo bajo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Echizen-kun, es importante – dijo ella cómo si de esa conversación dependiera su vida.

-Habla Ryuzaki – dijo el

Ella tragó saliva y dijo: - quiero saber… - suspiró – quiero saber sobre tu familia Echizen-kun

Ahí iba de nuevo, preguntando acerca de su familia. Hace más o menos dos semanas lo había estado interrogando acerca de ello. Pero… ella era muy ingenua si pensaba que él le diría todo. Ese era un tema muy delicado y personal. ¿Ahora entienden a lo que se refería con lo de que no conoce la "privacidad"?

-¿Otra vez con eso? – preguntó fastidiado, se levantó del lugar y tomó su actitud despreocupada.

Oh, sí. Él se dispuso a irse. ¿Por qué? Ya llevaba dos semanas intentando hablar del tema con el chico, pero él no cedía nada, eso la exasperaba. Era imposible hablar con él sólo porque sí acerca de un tema. Después de escuchar la conversación de su padre, preguntó por todos lados en la escuela, en el club de tenis, a las personas que se consideraban más cercanas a Ryoma, si es que se podían llamar así ya que el chico parecía un ermitaño. Pero nada, nadie sabía nada. El chico era un completo desconocido para todos en el instituto, era muy, muy reservado.

La única opción vigente era… ir con él. Directo al grano. Pero el chico era hielo. No hacía ni decía nada, ni siquiera una pista para saber si el Echizen al que se refería su padre era él.

-Por favor, sólo dímelo… para saciar la curiosidad – dijo cómo quien no quiere la cosa

-no - respondió

-Por favor – suplicó

El suspiró, esta situación lo exasperaba – No te conozco. ¿Por qué habría de contarle mi vida a una completa desconocida? – su molestia se notaba a leguas.

-Porque… - no se le ocurría nada – deberías confiar más en la gente… digo, tal vez alguien quiera matarte y puedan salvarte la vida – ok, una indirecta directa, para acciones legales ella le había dicho la verdad.

¡Ja! Como si confiar en la gente le sirviera de algo. Ella era una simple desconocida que… ¿le preguntaba sobre su vida? claro… como si fuese a decirle algo.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo sarcástico y en tono cabreado – como si alguien quisiera meterse conmigo – se volteó a verla con mirada asesina – Ryuzaki… deja de joderme.

-¿Quién sabe? – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – por favor Echizen-kun, dímelo y juro no volver a molestarte – suplicó

Suspiró exasperado… su paciencia ya había llegado al límite. Aceptaría hablar con ella, pero lo haría con cuidado. Obviamente no revelaría información innecesaria. Así es que se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó derrotado

La chica sonrió satisfecha y se sentó en frente de él, como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de escuchar un cuento.

-Etto… - pensó un poco que preguntarle – tus padres… no, Etto… ¿Tienes un hermano?

-No – no ahora, pensó el chico. Pero para acciones legales había dicho la verdad. No tenía un hermano.

La chica se exasperó, este chico se traía algo, así es que fue directa - ¿Tu familia está viva?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – le dijo confundido, él no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que la chica sabía algo. Suspiró y respondió – sí, lo está – mintió

Ella lo miró severa, el de seguro mentía. El tono de voz que utilizaba era extraño.

-¿En qué trabaja tu padre? – preguntó rápido para poder sacarle la verdad

-Es tenista – respondió al instante de escuchar la pregunta

-¿Y tu madre? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que terminaba de escuchar la respuesta

-En casa – se sintió poderoso al poder responder con tanta facilidad

-¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó ella para hacer que el chico se confundiera

-ya te lo dije, no tengo – pero el chico fue astuto, por lo que ella no logró su cometido con la pregunta anterior

Sí, la chica tuvo el presentimiento desde un principio de que esto no sería fácil. El chico era tan astuto que casi podía oler que ella se traía algo entre manos. Pero, ella no se dejaría tan fácil. Seguiría insistiendo hasta saber lo que ella quería.

-¿Tu padre te enseñó tenis? – volvió con su interrogatorio

-Hai – respondió simple

-¿Todo lo que sabes? –

-No todo –

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin darle respiro al chico

-Algunas cosas se aprenden solo – respondió frío

-¿Y cómo era tu madre? – dijo controlando su tono de voz para no hacer notar el era, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada.

-Basta de preguntas – para ser sincero, no le estaba costando responder. El punto es que… no recordaba mucho a su madre. Por ello, optó por lo fácil. Evadir el tema.

-¡Oh vamos! – Dijo ella no mostrando su frustración – un par de preguntas más

El suspiró con pesadez – una más, luego te largas – dijo cerrando los ojos

-Muy bien – esta era la decisiva, debía hacer que se contradijera, pero… - ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? – preguntó

-Nanjiroh – respondió fácil, ok, ahora la chica debía irse. Y sin ni una información que no debiese de tener. Pero se equivocó. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el decir el nombre de su padre iba a ser su más grande error?

-Nanjiroh Echizen, tenista profesional murió hace seis años – dijo la chica

Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Su padre tenista profesional… su muerte había sido anunciado por la televisión. ¿Cómo rayos pudo olvidarse de ello?

-no… no lo ha hecho – dijo en un tartamudeo disimulado

-Murió hace seis años en un accidente automovilístico junto a su esposa Rinko Echizen y su hijo Ryoga – dijo con un dedo en su barbilla recordando la nota informativa.

-Cállate – susurró Ryoma bajando su mirada, la cual se tapó con su gorra y apretó los puños, de pronto había recordado y estaba sintiendo todo el dolor que sintió en ese entonces.

La chica por su lado, sólo se quedó pensando y de pronto calló en la cuenta… y recordó las palabras de su padre Nikaidou. Tras esto, sus ojos se abrieron y terminó viendo un punto en blanco.

-Ese maldito… - recordó las palabras de Nikaidou - ¡Jamás dio a la luz pública que tenía otro hijo!

No había duda, con ello todo había quedado tan claro como el agua. Ryoma era a quien Nikaidou estaba buscando. Debía hacer algo para frenar a su padre. No podía permitirlo. No dejaría que su padre intentara atentar contra la vida del chico. ¿Por qué tan preocupada por él? Pues era obvio, ella no quería permitir que su padre cometiera más asesinatos. No era por el hecho de que le importara la integridad moral de su padre, es sólo que no podía permitir que fuese precisamente Ryoma a quién asesinara ahora.

¿Por qué Ryoma? ¡Bah! Eso no importaba ahora.

-Gracias Echizen-kun – dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico – me fuiste de mucha ayuda – la chica comenzó a irse

¿De mucha ayuda? ¿A quién tenía que ayudar la chica?

No dejó que ella se fuera, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿N...? ¿Nani? – preguntó

-Es hora de que comiences a hablar – ordenó aún sin mirarla

Ella tragó saliva.

-Etto… ¿Qué quieres que te diga Echizen-kun? – el nerviosismo en su voz se notaba a leguas

-No soy un idiota – dijo - ¿Crees que cada persona del instituto se acerca a preguntarme sobre mi vida? – preguntó

Y es que era cierto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba y le preguntaba así de fácil y confianzudo sobre su vida. ¡Ni siquiera su loco club de fans!

-Yo… - habló ella – no tengo una razón en específico, sólo curiosidad – no mintió, en verdad él le causaba curiosidad

El suspiró y se puso de pie, tal vez si estaba siendo demasiado paranoico creyendo que ella sabía algo más acerca de su familia. Pero la verdad era que no. Porque ¿qué debería saber? Sólo fue un accidente nada más. Tal vez la chica había escuchado un simple rumor y quería corroborarlo. ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaba? Se fue del lugar sin decir nada más. En vez de ir a clases fue directo a casa. Necesitaba dormir un poco.

Ella se quedó cabizbaja por un momento, tal vez él se había molestado. Pero eso no importaba ya. Debía hacerse amiga de él, acercársele. El plan original era, poder darle pistas y hacerle ver que lo de sus padres no había sido un accidente. Pero es que el chico era tan… debería esforzarse y mucho.

Se fue a casa, debía ir antes de que su padre llegara. Entró en su habitación, tomó una maleta y comenzó a echarle ropa. Su padre se quedaría un par de días y ella no estaría en casa para verlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Nikaidou con una mirada y sonrisa libidinosa.

La chica tragó saliva y se puso su maleta, luego su mirada y actitud se volvieron frías. Comenzó a caminar a la salida pero el hombre la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-¿Dónde vas hija? – su tono de voz era extraño

-No te interesa – dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su padre

-Déjame abrazarte y tocarte hija – dijo antes de que ella comenzara a caminar

-Ni lo sueñes – comenzó a correr y salió de la mansión Ryuzaki. Escuchó como Nikaidou la llamaba para que regresara pero hizo oídos sordos. Sólo corrió hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque, con el que chocó con alguien y calló al suelo.

-Itai… - dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez torpe – dijo el chico con el que había chocado

Ella reconoció la voz al instante – Oye ¿a quién crees que le dices torpe? – se pone de pie al igual que el chico

-¿A quién si no a ti? – sonrió burlón

-¿Por qué no estás en clase? – le preguntó ella

-¿Debería preguntar lo mismo? –

-Vale, no importa – ella suspiró

-¿Y esa maleta? – preguntó intentando sonar despreocupado

-Me fui de casa – respondió simple

-¿Dónde piensas quedarte? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación sin darse cuenta

Ella se encogió de hombros – Encontraré un espacio en la calle – su tono fue despreocupado pero su rostro fue melancólico.

Ryoma se preocupó. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse así? No sabía que era exactamente, pero sintió unas enormes ganas de protegerla y gritarle que jamás se le ocurriera hacer eso ni siquiera por una mala broma. Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente.

Exactamente como pasó, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Pero cuando cayeron en la cuenta, ambos se encontraban caminando en dirección al departamento de Ryoma. Ella se quedaría un par de día ahí, si prometía no ser ruidosa.

-Lindo lugar – dijo cuando entró al departamento después que Ryoma

El sólo asintió. Esa noche cenaron y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Sería una larga semana compartiendo el mismo techo.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Contestaré reviews :D**

**Raven: Gracias por apoyarme tanto emocionalmente como en mis fics. Te adoro con mi corazón (: y la distancia no nos separa para nada (L)**

**Viicky2009: Gracias por leer mis fics y porque te gustan. Ojalá este cap. también te haya gustado. Por favor síguelo hasta el final (:**

**RyoSakulovers: Gracias por tu apoyo también wen. Te adoro y ojala este cap. te haya gustado :D**

**Aifonsy: ¡Jo! Tu siempre adivinas que pasa en los fics joajaojaoja buee si eso paso :/ ojala te haya gustado la conti y sigue leyendo por favor siempre me das ánimos.**

**Deteconan: gracias por leer (: ojala lo sigas hasta el final**

**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: gracias por darme apoyo y por leer gracias a ti continúe ironías de la vida. Así es que por favor sigue dándome tu apoyo (:**

**Hinamori-chan21: gracias por leer, ojala te guste la conti :D**

**Bueno chicas, las dejo el próximo cap. ojala este pronto. Pásense por mis otros fics también :) gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review. Bueno, me despido.**

**Jani-chan =)**


	3. Aviso

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí Rave-chan! Bueno paso para avisarles que la net de Jani se descompuso… :/ y bueno tardaran por lo menos un mes en arreglarla y ahí tiene todas las continuaciones de los fics y desgraciadamente tendremos que esperar a que se la devuelvan ): pero bueno mientras tanto sean pacientes…asi como yo!**

**Una disculpa por parte de Jani que me pidió que les avisara y cuídense mucho y esperen por favor gracias!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**No saben cuanto lamento la tardanza. Pero como rave-chan les dijo en la nota que le pedi que dejara, mi pc tuvo un problema técnico. De un día para el otro, no prendió y todas las actualizaciones que ya tenía listas se perdieron u.u es por eso, que solo vengo con la continuación de este fic. No se cuando actualice los otros, pero bueno, ojala sean pacientes y me comprendan.**

**Discleimers: Pot no me pertenece, pero si esta absurda historia sin sentido.**

**Nos leemos abajo !**

Ruido

Escuchó un golpe a lo lejos. De seguro debería ser el vecino.

Ruido

Corrección. Era la esposa del vecino. Sí, porque eran ollas las que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Ruido

Un momento. En todo el tiempo viviendo ahí sus "vecinos" jamás le molestaron, ni siquiera con el llanto de algún bebé porque… ¡vivía en un departamento! Entonces… ¿de dónde venía el ruido?

Ruido

Abrió los ojos con molestia y se levantó de su cama con lo puesto. Sus bóxer. Un leve dolor de cabeza lo inundó al levantarse tan rápidamente. Por lo que siguió el ruido torpemente – por el sueño – con una mano en su cabeza. Cuando calló en la cuenta, el ruido provenía desde SU cocina. ¿Por qué? Si el no estaba cocinando entonces ¿Quién?

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sin quitar su mano de su cabeza. Un leve gritito lo alertó y lo hizo recordar que desde anoche ya no vivía solo en su departamento. Bufó por lo bajo y miró a la chica que al parecer preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Por qué gritas, viste un fantasma? – preguntó fastidiado por el dolor de cabeza

-N… no – dijo ella. Y es que no había visto un fantasma, parecía que estuviera viendo a un ángel, viendo el torso perfectamente descubierto del chico que sólo vestía ropa interior – P… ponte algo por favor – dijo con algo de dificultad

El chico chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a ver que cocinaba la chica – Es japonés – contó ella – Si… si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa – ofreció

-No, es genial – dijo rápido. Observó a la chica que vestía el uniforme del instituto. Ya lista para partir al lugar. Rió por lo bajo y tosió para disimular la carcajada que intentó salir después.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó el por qué de la risa del chico. Este la miró arrogante y respondió: - Es sábado – la chica se sonrojó notablemente por su despiste y le dijo: - Ya vuelvo, voy a cambiarme. Vigila la olla – y desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

La chica volvió vestida con unos jeans claros que no eran muy apretados, una polera de tiritas blanca ceñida al cuerpo y un tapado de flores de muchos colores de manga tres cuartos. Unas zapatillas converse negras completaban el conjunto. Sus cabellos sueltos hicieron que Ryoma por un momento, por una milésima de segundo perdiera la respiración. Pero el señor nada me sorprende, carraspeó y dejó la olla como estaba. Sin decir ni una palabra se fue a su habitación y se metió a bañar. Dejando mientras a una confundida Sakuno que seguía sin comprender las actitudes del chico.

Desayunaron en completo silencio. Aún faltaban cinco meses para que fuera verano y para que ambos chicos se graduaran. Pero Ryoma se estresaba rápido. Más aún con todas esas cosas dando vuelta en su cabeza. Sakuno le contó más o menos unas diez veces que Ryoma había suspirado durante el desayuno así es que simplemente preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo? – lo dijo como quién no quiere la cosa

-¿No tenías que estar callada? – preguntó de vuelta

-Buena evasiva, Echizen-kun – dijo ella

El suspiró, otra vez – Me iré de vacaciones – informó

Ella abrió los ojos - ¿De vacaciones? Pero si es mitad de semestre… -

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó aburrido

-¿A… dónde irás? – preguntó

-Hokkaido, quiero ir a un lugar exclusivo. Donde no haya molestias – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica que extrañamente abría sus ojos sorprendida.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Hokkaido era la isla de su padre. Y era un lugar tan exclusivo, que solo su padre controlaba quien podía entrar y salir de aquel lugar. Si Ryoma quería ir, tendría que hablar con Nikaido, y si hablaba con Nikaido, este sabría que Ryoma era el Echizen que estaba buscando. Se desesperó al pensar que Ryoma ya había contactado a su padre. Si era así, Ryoma estaba frito.

-¿Hokkaido? Pero si hay lugares mejores – intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-Quiero ir ahí – dijo como si nada

-Y… ¿ya contactaste al dueño? – preguntó con un tono de miedo

-iie, planeaba hacerlo ahora – dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡No! – Gritó desesperada, Ryoma la miró confundido y ella rió nerviosa – digo, no lo hagas. Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres, no me molestaría.

El se encogió de hombros – haz lo que quieras. Visitaré la isla desde el lunes hasta el domingo – sin más se fue a su habitación. La chica suspiró aliviada y envió un mensaje de texto. Avisándo que iría a Hokkaido con un amigo durante la otra semana.

El día lunes llegó y Ryoma ya estaba listo para partir. Cuando tomó sus llaves para salir del apartamento cayó en la cuenta de que Ryuzaki estaba al lado de él, con una maleta y lista para partir.

-Mientras estoy fuera, puedes quedarte aquí. No me importa – le dijo Ryoma

-Iré a Hokkaido – informó

-Ah… - dijo Ryoma, salieron de la casa y cuando se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al puerto, la mente de Ryoma hizo un clic – Chotto… dijiste que reservarías, no que irías conmigo.

-Etto… es que pensé que ya que irías a Hokkaido, ¿Por qué no ir yo también? Así no estaría sola – le sonrió nerviosa y el suspiró resignándose a pasar su semana de vacaciones con aquella pequeña torpe molestia.

El viaje fue algo tedioso, y es que seis horas en un yet podían llegar a ser agotadoras. Al bajar del transporte, tomaron sus maletas y las metieron al coche que los esperaba para llevarlos a la cabaña reservada.

Para ser cabaña, era bastante amplia. Con todas las comodidades que una persona de la alta sociedad pueda tener.

La había pedido de dos habitaciones, cada una con un baño personal; aparte de ello, la cabaña tenía: cocina, living y un bar con todo tipo de licores costosos.

Al entrar, cada uno se fue a su habitación y se acomodó. Ryoma luego se fue al bar y bebió un poco. Lo hacía hace un año, así es que estaba acostumbrado. Además el wisky que en esa cabaña había, estaba delicioso. Se sirvió otro poco y se sentó en la barra del pequeño bar.

Sakuno fue a ver que hacía Ryoma sentado y con la cabeza gacha, tal vez, no le había gustado la cabaña. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ryoma concentrado en un vaso de wisky.

-¿Bebes? – preguntó ella un poco sorprendida. Ryoma no se le hacía de los chicos que bebían

-Solo un poco – dijo y tomó un poco de su vaso

Tocaron la puerta de la cabaña y Sakuno fue a abrir. Era una empleada de la isla, desde donde estaba Ryoma, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

-Joven ama Ryuzaki, lamento molestarla. ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa? – preguntó la empleada con un tono humilde

-Gracias Rebeca, estoy bien. Si te necesito, te llamaré – le dijo Sakuno

-Está bien, joven ama. Si no le molesta, me retiro – volvió a decir la empleada con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Por cierto, Rebeca. Los alimentos que te pedí para mi cena, los quiero a las seis de la tarde aquí – ordenó

-Como ordene, Joven ama Ryuzaki. Hasta luego – se despidió

Sin mas, Sakuno cerró la puerta y Ryoma se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sakuno

-Nunca había venido aquí. Al parecer, tratan bien a las visitas – dijo el chico levantando una ceja

-Etto… claro. Si no lo hacen, nadie querrá venir – dice algo nerviosa ya que Ryoma no sabía que ella era prácticamente la dueña de la isla.

-¿Ha venido antes? Joven ama Ryuzaki – dijo Ryoma entrecerrando un poco los ojos de forma sospechosa

-Muy… seguido – respondió

Ryoma se terminó de tomar lo que quedaba de wisky de su vaso en un solo trago, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sakuno

-A dar una vuelta – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos – Necesito pensar

-Voy contigo – se ofreció ella

El frunció – No, voy solo. Ya me seguiste hasta aquí, ahora déjame pensar un poco – sin más el chico salió de la cabaña sin esperar respuesta de ella.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ryoma? Se veía muy extraño. Si en su departamento el no había bebido nada en todo el fin de semana. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho aquí? De seguro estaba molesto por que ella había venido con él. Pero es que no podía dejarlo venir solo. Era un peligro público. Era cometer homicidio.

Ahora. Debía aprovechar esta semana. Comenzando desde la cena. Intentar hacerle entender, que "el accidente" de sus padres. Había sido homicidio.

Por otro lado, la cabeza de Ryoma estaba hecha un lío. ¡Genial! Quería vacaciones para sacarse de encima a la molesta chica que era peor que su club de fans entero, y ella lo seguía hasta aquí. Para rematarlo, todos ahí la llamaban "Joven ama Ryuzaki" le irritaba aquello. Lo hacía sentirse inferior.

Se dio un golpe mental por pensar tanto en ella. Lo que realmente le importaba era otra cosa. ¿Qué cosa? Bueno, eso lo iba a averiguar en estas mini-vacaciones. Por que para ser sincero, no sabía que era lo que tanto le inquietaba en el último mes. Bueno, si sabía algo. Es que lo que estaba incomodándolo era algo relacionado con sus padres, ya que hace exactamente un mes, que estaba teniendo el mismo maldito sueño. El mismo sueño que había tenido la noche anterior antes de hablar por primera vez con Ryuzaki.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, metiendo a Ryuzaki en sus asuntos. Eso lo estaba estresando. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la arena frente a la playa. Aún no quería volver a la cabaña.

Aquella situación lo exasperaba, nada tenía sentido desde que Ryuzaki había llegado a Seigaku. Ni siquiera el tenis lo calmaba. En conclusión – según él – la única solución a sus problemas era Ryuzaki…

¡No! No era Ryuzaki. Bueno, el punto era, que si Ryuzaki salía de su vida, esta se solucionaría por completo. Luego de aquellas vacaciones, Ryuzaki no existiría más para él.

Luego de este último pensamiento, se levantó del lugar sonriendo levemente y se dirigió a la cabaña para cenar.

**Gracias, muchísimas gracias por leer. Porfavor dejen un review con lo que gusten.**

**Responderé los del cap anterior :)**

**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: gracias por tu constante apoyo (: ojala este cap te haya gustado también. Se viene RyoSaku muy pronto! Bai**

**Yurika12again: Perdon por tardarme en actualizar. Ojala sigas leyendo e intentare actualizar mas seguido**

**x-yukino-dark-x: gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Y pues… supongo que si, esque aun faltan muchas cosas. Pero sí, los demás titulares apareceran mas adelante. Por favor sigue leyendo (:**

**aifonsy: jaoajaojajoa pues si, el padre de saku la acosa, por eso ella se fue. Ojala te guste este cap habra ryosaku el prox cap :D**

**deteconan: sigue leyendo por favor! :D**

**viicky2009: gracias! Ojala este cap te haya gustado, habra ryosaku el prox cap. Lee el adelanto :D**

**hinamori-chan21: bueno, de donde saco las ideas? Pues… solo fluyen :D tengo un nuevo fic cocinandose que espero qe te guste :D tambien ojala te haya gustado esta conti. Nos leemos!**

**Rave-onee-chan: perdon por dejarte botada durante todo este mes. Pero es que pedirle la maqina al viejo es un fastidio. Te adoro y este cap es dedicado especialmente a ti. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Bueno, este cap dedicado a tres personas, wendy, kt, pero en especial a mi onee-chan raven las qiero mucho.**

**Y ahora si, A D E L A N T O D E L P R O X I M O C A P I T U L O **

_**-Sólo piensa un poco, Ryoma **_

_**-Cuándo analices los hechos de tu vida, tal vez hablaré contigo, Ryoma**_

_**-Ryuzaki, creo entender lo de hace un rato**_

_**-Será mejor que comiences a hablar, Ryuzaki.**_

**Espero les haya gustado el adelanto. Habrá ryosaku pronto! Nos leemos en el prox cap! **

** (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, luego de que termine de presentar este capítulo y ustedes terminen de leerlo, pueden perfectamente perseguirme, agarrarme y golpearme hasta la muerte. Sé que tardé demasiado, y no puedo excusarme así es que solo les pido perdón.**

**Rave-chan: Hey jani! Regresaste!**

**Así es rave, y ojalá les guste este cap que bueno… realmente no me tiene muy convencida.**

**Rave-chan: oh vamos! No está tan mal :D**

**Bien, aquí les dejo el cap, oh, también les informo que Ryoma a caído en coma después de la paliza que rave-chan le dio, así es que no dará los disclaimers hasta nue… oh, esperen, esperen me dicen por interno que Ryoma a despertado y que su recuperación está siendo satisfactoria, si tenemos suerte tal vez pueda estar aquí para responder reviews. Bueno sin más les dejo el cap y yo daré el disclaimer.**

**Pot no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, Ryoma, no sería tan frío, créanme ;) **

Volví a la cabaña enseguida luego del último pensamiento. Cuándo entré y sentí el olor a Sushi, me di cuenta que tenía demasiada hambre.

Sakuno estaba con una mirada inquisidora, como si quisiera decirme algo. Pero no le tomé más importancia y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Pudiste pensar? – me preguntó ella

Yo asentí y después de ello, ella puso un plato de sushi en frente mío. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

-Yo también estuve pensando, Ryoma – me informó, yo la miré de reojo y seguí comiendo – ¿quieres saber en qué estaba pensando? – sonrió

Yo suspiré y luego me encogí de hombros – Bueno – continuó – pensaba en que un día, alguien me dijo que los accidentes no eran precisamente eso, un accidente. Si no, que alguien siempre los provocaba

-¿Y eso qué? – pregunté, por que… no entendía el punto

-Piénsalo bien – dijo – los accidentes ocurren por que alguien quiere que ocurran – me miró fijamente. Pero yo seguía sin entender el punto.

-No te sigo – fui sincero

-sólo piensa un poco, Ryoma – me miró fijamente.

Comí un poco de Sushi y dejé los palillos en mis labios. Y comencé a pensar. De pronto, mi mente hizo un clic. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo necesario y mi boca hizo lo mismo. Sakuno sonrió al creer que yo había entendido. Así es que cerré la boca y luego le dije: -No, no se de qué hablas – sí, había sido una broma perfecta.

Ella frunció y me aventó una servilleta a la cara mientras se ponía de pie. Yo suspiré

-Vale, dime que debería entender – le dije

-Una vez que hayas analizado los hechos de tu vida, tal vez hablaré contigo, Ryoma – caminó hacia su cuarto y se encerró.

-_Está loca _– pensé

Y es que era cierto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que trataba de decir y tampoco me iba a quemar las neuronas para intentar comprender algo que, para ciencia cierta, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Terminé de comer y fui a darme una ducha, me puse pijama y me acosté, no tenía intención de seguir despierto. Suspiré y cerré los ojos…

-_"Los accidentes son causados por alguien" _– abrí mis ojos lentamente ¿Qué habrá querido decir? – _"Siempre alguien quiere que ocurran" _– Suspiré una vez más. En serio, no entendía a aquella chica. Pero un nuevo recuerdo me hizo abrir los ojos – _"Cuándo analices los hechos de tu vida, tal vez hablaré contigo" – _Los hechos de mi vida… ¡Claro! Era tan obvio, el accidente de mis padres. No podía referirse a otra cosa.

Pero en sí, ¿Qué era lo que debería analizar de aquél accidente? Si sólo fue eso, nada más. Tal vez yo estaba muy paranoico, últimamente me sentía observado… pero, no perdía nada con preguntarle a Ryuzaki.

Me levanté con algo de pereza pero con curiosidad a la vez. Salí de mi habitación y toqué la puerta de la habitación de Ryuzaki.

-Ryuzaki… - dije dudoso, luego suspiré - ¿Podemos hablar? – no recibí respuesta, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haber ido a intentar hablar. Pero hice el último intento – Ryuzaki, es importante. Creo… creo entender lo de hace un rato – me callé y puse atención para ver si Ryuzaki decidía hablarme.

Escuché como se levantó de la cama y se puso a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Ella abrió con el ceño fruncido y me habló seria – entra – dijo

Le hice caso y me senté a los pies de la cama de ella, casi igual de serio que ella –un poco más diría yo- le dije – Habla – mi ceño se frunció inconscientemente

-Dime, Ryoma. ¿Qué entendiste? – lo noté ella quiso ir con cuidado

-Dime, Ryuzaki. ¿Tiene que ver con mis padres? – Quise ser astuto, ella solo asintió y yo fruncí aún más – habla – le ordené

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que… lo hayan planeado? – dijo

-Es bastante improbable, ¿quién querría asesinar a mi familia? Y si es así ¿por qué no han venido a por mí? – porque… la posibilidad que Ryuzaki me daba era… enserio bastante improbable ¿o no?

-¿Y si no sabían de ti? Piénsalo, Ryoma. Tal vez tus padres tenían problemas con alguien ¿quién sabe? – ok, esto ya me había hartado

-Dime, Ryuzaki. ¿Sabes algo? – no sé qué cara habré puesto, ni el tono de voz que utilicé. Sólo recuerdo que escuché como Ryuzaki tragaba saliva y con su cara de espanto me respondió

-Tal… vez – apenas habló

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso – Será mejor que comiences a hablar, Ryuzaki – ella suspiró

(Sakuno)

Yo y mi gran bocota, ahora sí estaba en un gran problema. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a Ryoma que sospechaba que mi padre había matado a los suyos? ¡Eso no se lo dices todos los días a alguien! Esto era malo, realmente malo. Tenía – a mi parecer – dos opciones, la primera: evadir el tema como fuera y desviarlo para librarme de todo este drama y la segunda: pues decirle de frente a Ryoma lo que había escuchado y darle mi apoyo para meter en la cárcel a Nikaidou. Oh demonios, ni en mi cabeza ninguna de las dos opciones sonaban bien.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Ryoma? Todavía no le decía nada y la mirada que tenía me congelaba por completo. La mirada llena de… soledad y tristeza – que fue la que siempre ha tenido – ahora estaba fría, con rencor y ganas de matar a quien fuera que lo haya obligado a vivir su solitaria infancia.

-Sigo esperando, Ryuzaki – La voz de Ryoma me calló como balde de agua fría. Era hora de hablar, sin rodeos.

Suspiré y tomé aire para comenzar a hablar – Ryoma, la otra vez… - le conté todo lo que escuché con lujos y detalles de la boca de Nikaidou. Vi y analicé casi a la perfección como cambiaban las expresiones y colores en el rostro de Ryoma. Luego de tener la cara roja de furia contra Nikaidou mientras le contaba todo lo que había escuchado, una vez hube terminado, la cara de Ryoma solo mostraba tristeza, los ojos se veían vacíos y sin sentimientos. Era como si el poco corazón que el señor iceberg tenía, se haya ido al tacho de la basura en treinta minutos.

– De verdad lo siento, Ryoma. Intenté darte pistas desde que lo supe, pero jamás tomaste en cuenta nada de lo que yo… - cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba. Ryoma se había ido, seguramente necesitaba pensar.

No pude pegar pestaña en toda la noche. Tal vez no debí haberle contado a Ryoma todo lo que sabía, tal vez no debí haberle dicho nada. Debí haber dejado que el creyera por el resto de su vida que la muerte de sus padres había sido un accidente. Dejar que si llegaba el día en que Nikaidou encontrara a Ryoma y fuera a asesinarlo, él se diera cuenta en realidad de que toda su vida estuvo engañado.

Me di un golpe mental por pensar lo último. Tal vez Ryoma estaba dolido en este momento, tal vez el poco corazón que tenía, se había llenado de rencor en tan solo dos minutos. Pero supuse que el preferiría haberse dado cuenta del engaño en esta altura de la vida y no cuando fuese a morir o de más adulto. Ryoma, como todos los demás merecen saber la verdad. Ryoma, como todos los demás tenía que aprender a perdonar…

¿De quién demonios creía que estaba hablando? Ryoma… ¿perdonar? Ok, tal vez el sueño me estaba afectando. Rectificaré el pensamiento anterior. Ryoma, como todos los demás tenía derecho a pedir justicia y pelear por ella.

Desperté de un salto, la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar, el corazón lo tenía apretado y me costaba respirar. Me levanté a desayunar, observé la puerta de Ryoma detenidamente esperando a que se abriera, pero esta nunca se movió de su lugar.

Suspiré y seguí con lo mío.

El día continuó, no comí nada a la hora del almuerzo, no tenía hambre. No obstante preparé algo con la esperanza de que Ryoma saliera para comer algo, pero tampoco ocurrió.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, decidí entrar a su habitación, él no podía estar el resto de su vida ahí, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré lentamente esperando una señal de desaprobación de mi presencia en el lugar. Pero no escuché nada, así es que simplemente seguí, abrí la puerta de a poco dentro de la habitación, parecía que nada se había movido.

Ryoma estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida. La misma frialdad que la noche anterior pude notar en su mirada se encontraba por toda la habitación. No desvió la mirada para verme, tampoco se acomodó un poco. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, no había dormido en toda la noche, se le notaba. Además parecía que no se había movido tampoco.

Me compadecí de verlo así, tan frágil, tan triste… me acerqué a él y me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo. Marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas… Ryoma, había llorado. Acerqué mi mano a la suya, pero Ryoma me dio una mirada fría que me congeló al instante. Alejó su mano y se puso de pie.

-Ryoma yo… - no pude terminar, gracias al ruido sordo que provocó el portazo que dio al entrar el baño.

A los treinta minutos, Ryoma salió vestido del baño, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Yo no me había movido de mi lugar desde que él había entrado. Me desesperé, me ignoraba…

Corrí hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos, me puse enfrente impidiéndole el paso, entonces, como si me estuvieran retorciendo el alma grité: ¡Al menos dime que te importa! – se quedó callado. Mis puños cerrados demostraban que estaba intentando reprimir mis lágrimas, aunque no lo podía lograr.

En ese momento, creí que Ryoma diría algo. Pero estaba equivocada, bajó la mirada y se la tapó con su gorra. Con su aspecto sombrío me evitó y salió de la cabaña sin decirme nada. Sentí como mis lágrimas salían sin querer detenerse. Tal vez, debí haberme quedado callada. Así al menos Ryoma me hablaría.

El pensar el hecho de que me ignorara, pensar que ya no podría escuchar su voz ni ver su estúpida sonrisa burlona me dolía, me apretaba el pecho y hacía que sintiera que mis piernas flaquearan.

Tal vez… este era el fin.

**Vale, vale el capítulo no fue la gran cosa, lamento si las decepcioné u.u en fin, adivinen! Ryoma está con nosotros!**

**Ryoma: maldita loca ¬¬ estoy muriéndome y haces que venga D:**

**Gomen, gomen bien, respondamos reviews de una buena vez :) **

**Jani-chan: Hinamori-chan21: Gracias por leer y lamento tardar tanto, es mi último año de secundaria y ya estoy arta D: ojala te haya gustado el capítulo y pronto actualizaré los demás solo me falta el final de los cap (:**

**Ryoma: yurika12again: jani-chan dice que gracias por leer y que ojala te guste el fic. Sigue leyendo!**

**Rave-chan: viicky2009: jani-chan dice que wow que bueno que ames sus fics :D también te manda a decir que ojala sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el adelanto y el cap :D emm por favor deja un review ahora también nos leemos!**

**Jani-chan: Aifonsy: :O gracias por leer! Siempre me apoyas y se agradece, ojala te guste el cap. Bye!**

**Ryoma: Karly15: Si puedo sacarme a esa loca de mi mente ¬¬ creeme ella no es tierna, es solo una coraza que utiliza. En fin jani-chan manda a decir que perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero ojala que te haya gustado el cap. Sigue leyendo y deja un review.**

**Jani-chan: ok, chicas, gracias a todas les dejaré un adelanto.**

**A D E L A N T O **

**Ryoma: Lo mataré, lo haré con mis propias manos**

**Sakuno: Debemos pensar en algo, Ryoma**

**Ryoma: te diré lo que hay que pensar, en como haremos que parezca suicidio**

**Ok, ahí queda jeje, ojala les guste el adelanto y el cap. Bien, las dejo.**

**Pórtense bien, coman verduras y eso. **

**Ja ne!**

**Jani-chan =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Tanto, tanto, taaaaaanto tiempo. Sí, lo sé. No tengo excusa pero, deben saber que eh tenido un año con una adrenalina impresionante. Me alejé de todo este mundo por la revolución existente en mi país. En fin, ya habrá tiempo de contarles mi experiencia. Estoy escribiendo un libro que próximamente podrán leer :)**

**Rave-chan: Jani! Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado! 77**

**Ryoma: noooooooooooo! D: porqué? Y yo que pensé que me había librado de ustedes par de locas :( **

**Rave-cha: ya cállate y di el maldito disclaimer**

**Ryoma: u.u POT no les pertenece **

Ryoma no regresó a la cabaña. Nunca lo hizo; Sakuno se quedó todo el tiempo para ver si regresaba, había dejado sus cosas en aquel lugar. Pero al día siguiente del que salió de esa manera, tocaron la puerta. Corrió para ver si era Ryoma, pero era Rebeca quien le dijo que Ryoma Echizen había llamado pidiendo que le enviaran sus cosas a X dirección. Él se había ido de la isla la noche anterior.

Tomó las llaves del departamento de Ryoma que estaban entre sus cosas. Ordenó su maleta y se fue de Hokkaido directo al departamento de Ryoma. Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente deseando ver al chico en aquel lugar, pero nada. Ryoma no estaba y tampoco había indicio de que hubiera estado allí desde que se habían ido a Hokkaido.

Se aseó después de un día de viaje y se puso ropa cómoda. Ryoma tendría que llegar algún día a su departamento, era miércoles en la noche, había avisado al instituto que no iría durante toda la semana, por lo que no iría a clases. No tenía sueño, no quería dormir; y si mientras dormía… ¿Ryoma llegaba? Seguramente, si la veía ahí se iba a ir y no podría hablar con él.

Vio el pequeño bar que Ryoma tenía en su departamento. Tragó saliva ante la idea que había surcado su mente. ¿Beber? Nunca lo había hecho; ¿realmente calmaba la angustia? Entonces suspiró y tomó un vaso de ron. El primer trago… hizo una mueca mientras sentía el ardor en su garganta, luego bajar a su pecho y por último a su estómago. Carraspeó y pensó en no seguir bebiendo. Pero las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo fueron más fuertes. Tomó otro trago, y otro, y otro.

Despertó de un salto, el dolor de cabeza hacía que todo fuera obscuro. Tomó su cabeza para intentar aminorar el dolor, no teniendo mucho éxito en su tarea. Se sentía desorientada, ¿dónde estaba? Tenía una manta encima, estaba en el sillón de… algún departamento. Había un vaso con algún líquido derramado al lado suyo, y un poco más allá una botella de ron…. Completamente vacía.

Entonces recordó, estaba en el departamento de Ryoma, había comenzado a beber y… después no recordaba nada más… se había embriagado, genial. Lo único que quería era mantenerse… consiente por si Ryoma aparecía en el departamento y se le ocurre embriagarse y perder el conocimiento.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. Traía puesta una playera de hombre… seguramente de Ryoma; notó un poco más y descubrió que tampoco traía su sujetador. Como si eso fuera poco, solo estaba en bragas. ¿Qué había hecho anoche?

-Bien hecho, Sakuno – se reprendió así misma - ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? – se quejó al no poder recordar

Ok, su cabeza no daba más. Era como si se la estuvieran martillando constantemente. Se levantó para buscar algo para el dolor; y tropezó con una nota:

"_Te acabaste el ron… tendrás que traer uno nuevo."_

¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar? Ella calculaba… unos diez minutos. La única persona que pudo haber escrito esa nota era Ryoma.

Como pudo, corrió a la habitación de Ryoma; la cama estaba desecha, pero no había nadie en ella. Tragó saliva, no podía recordar nada y… esparcida por el suelo, encontró su ropa. Ok, ya se había asustado.

Buscó por el resto del departamento, y ni rastro de Ryoma. Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón donde hasta hace poco dormía intentando recordar algo… pero nada. Fijó la vista en un reloj: las dos de la tarde. Ok, la resaca le había pasado la cuenta, era primera vez que bebía y… ¡se había terminado una botella de ron ella sola! Era lógico que no recordara nada.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un Ryoma con un semblante completamente diferente; traía una bolsa con… seguramente compras. La miró con una sonrisa burlona y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

-¿Ya estás sobria? – su tono de voz hizo arder las mejillas de la chica, pero se alegró de cierta manera saber que el tono de voz frío que había utilizado hace un par de días ya no estaba.

-N… Neh! Ryoma-kun – dijo tímida – me… ¿me podrías contar qué ocurrió anoche? – el tartamudeo no se hizo esperar. Porque… ¿Y si lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido…?

-Estabas hecha una fiera – dijo en tono divertido.

¡Oh no! ¿Qué pasó ayer? Preguntó con la mirada… ya que Ryoma respondió a la pregunta.

-Anoche cuando llegue, estabas… muy contenta acabándote mi botella de ron – le dijo en un tono… extraño, luego continuó – Después, comenzaste a preguntarme si estaba molesto contigo. Más tarde, me preguntaste si me gustabas… y me dijiste que yo te gustaba – le sonrió arrogante; ella se sonrojó… demasiado

-Luego fui a mi habitación intentando ignorarte – contó encaminándose a la cocina – pero, me seguiste y te desvestiste tu solita – se volteó y le sonrió burlonamente

Se puso MUY roja - ¿Qué? E… espera, Ryoma-kun nosotros… - suspiró – nosotros dos… - las palabras no salían de su boca

-No estás nada mal, Ryuzaki – se volvió a voltear con la maldita sonrisa burlona y comenzó a acomodar las compras hechas en la cocina con una endemoniada tranquilidad.

Se desesperó, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza la "brillante" idea de beber?

-Yo… ¿en verdad lo…? – intentó preguntar, pero la verdad es que la sola idea de pensarlo hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y las palabras no le salieran de su boca.

Sonríe arrogante, más bien un poco cruel - ¿En verdad creíste que yo me acostaría con alguien como tú? – más bien, se pasó para ser cruel

Le dolió, sí, Ryoma Echizen había herido su pequeño orgullo – No… No es como si realmente quisiera algo contigo, Echizen – intentó ser fría, pero su tono de voz la delató

-No se te nota, Ryuzaki. La próxima vez, no bebas demasiado. – siguió cocinando como si toda esta conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sakuno se fue a cambiar, ordenó un poco y se encerró en su habitación.

Cocinó para dos, pero comió solo. Se había dado cuenta que la había cagado, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? La última vez que ella se había molestado con él, la había ido a ver a su habitación y se había enterado de la verdad. Aunque de cierto modo, sabía que era mejor saber la verdad, hubiera deseado nunca enterarse de ello.

¡Oh, sí! Él se conocía perfectamente y sabía que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío, el problema era… que el plato se estaba enfriando hacían seis años. Ya era hora de servírselo.

Dejó de acobardarse y fue a ver a Ryuzaki, debería tener hambre. No, no se disculparía, hasta él notó que su comentario había sido cruel, pero no se disculparía, estaba firme en su posición.

Tocó dos veces y escuchó un "adelante".

-¿Vas a comer? – que inteligente, Ryoma

-No tengo hambre, gracias. No quiero nada tuyo - ¿es esta la competencia de comentarios astutos?

-Escucha, tal vez… sólo tal vez me excedí con el comentario – una disculpa indirecta; pero una disculpa al fin y al cabo.

Sakuno lo miró y pensó "¡qué va!" – Ok, tal vez… sólo tal vez tenga un poco de hambre – la inocencia del rostro de Sakuno causó gracia en el chico

Ryoma se puso de pie y Sakuno le siguió, ella comenzó a cenar en compañía de él. Como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada durante la tarde.

-Ryoma… - le llamó ella un poco tímida, el solo la miró para que continuara - ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿Importa? – la respuesta seca del chico le hizo entender que él no quería contarle; pero Ryoma suspiró y continuó – Fui a visitar a mis padres… pensar un poco… ya sabes, necesitaba la tranquilidad que difícilmente puedo encontrar cuando estás cerca – la miró de manera acusadora.

-Así es que… pensaste – sonrió divertida, él sólo asintió - ¿En qué piensas?

-Bueno, recordé que sé muy buenos métodos de tortura – su tono de voz, era como si estuviera contando un buen chiste, pero sus ojos… su mirada, decía que iba enserio.

-Lo… ¿torturarás? – preguntó incrédula

-Lo mataré, lo haré con mis propias manos – el rostro del chico se trastornó un poco, la mirada llena de odio y la sed de venganza que desprendió de repente, asustó un poco a la muchacha, sin embargo, ella deseaba tanto como él hacer pagar a su padre.

-Debemos pensar en algo, Ryoma – intentó calmarlo, pero no lo logró

-Te diré lo que hay que pensar, en como haremos que parezca suicidio – dijo decidido

-Por ahora, hay que pensar en cómo nosotros dos solos – intentó hacer notar el "nosotros dos solos" – acabaremos con su ejército de perros – dijo refiriéndose a la cantidad monumental de guardaespaldas que Nikaidou traía siempre con él. Ryoma le dio la razón – Por ahora no te mortifiques pensando en él, mejor… cuéntame de ti – intentó cambiar el tema

El levantó una ceja - ¿Otra vez preguntarás acerca de mi familia? – dijo divertido

Ella frunció un poco – No, estoy preguntando sobre ti – recalcó el "ti"

-No hay mucho que decir – intentó sonar despreocupado

-Algo habrá, dime… ¿Has tenido novias? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Suspiró – una – respondió rápido

Se sorprendió un poco - ¿de verdad? Y… ¿cómo era?

-Pues… era una chica – ya no me cabe duda, Ryoma ganó el premio a comentarios inteligentes.

-Muy gracioso, Ryoma – dice algo molesta, sabiendo que él no quería hablar del tema

-¿Qué hay de ti, pequeña torpe? ¿Algún idiota ya cayó en tus redes? – Preguntó esperando el tan "obvio" – para él – no.

-Sí, eh tenido tres novios – respondió sin chistar.

-¿Y cómo eran? Al parecer, no muy inteligentes – intentó molestarla

-Pues… eran chicos – le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie intentando evadir el tema. No quería que Ryoma la molestara, ya había sido suficiente por un día.

Ryoma entendió el mensaje enseguida, se dio una ducha y luego se despidió de Sakuno. Ambos habían tenido un día agotador y necesitaban descanzar.

**Lo sé, esperaron taaaaanto tiempo para esta porquería :( lo lamento, me dejan un review? En fin, a contestar los que me dejaron!**

**Jani: yurika12again: lamento la tardansa! Espero no tardar para el próximo cap, porfavor sigue leyendo va? Gracias por apoyar la historia :)**

**Rave-chan: Aifonsy: Gracias por siempre seguir los fics de Jani, ella te lo agradece muchísimo ^^**

**Ryoma: karly15: hey! Yo no soy malo, debes entenderme y ponerte en mis zapatos :/ en fin, jani dice que sigas leyendo y que ojala te haya gustado el cap**

**Jani: crazymile: Sigue leyendo! Ojala te haya gustado :)**

**Bueno, es todo chicas. Actualizo este y la melliza de echizen. Pronto vendrá almas gemelas :)**

**A D E L A N T O **

**-Me tienes harto, porqué mejor no tomas tus cosas y te largas?**

**-Tranquilo, en diez minutos yo me largo!**

**-Qué bien, no quiero seguir viendo tu horrible cara!**

**-No lo harás… nunca más, Echizen**

**Wow, bien, las dejo adiós :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas, hoy no vengo con actualización u.u peeeroo, vengo exclusivamente para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado Ryoma! Ya se me hizo una costumbre todos los años hacerlo. Para acciones legales ya cumplió… 19 años :) sis nuestro Ryoma ya está grande ya es toooodo un adulto :Z bueno chicas, también quiero desearles unas felices fiestas de fin de año. También aprovechar para decirles que estoy trabajando para tener la actualización de este fic antes de que comience el 2012 en fin. Las quiero y bendiciones

Jani-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Demasiaaaaaaaaaado tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Lamento esto. Bueno, les traigo la actualización! Se nos termina el fic! :O bueno, espero les guste.**

**Rave-chan: quiero decirles que jani-chan llegó recargada y tiene muchos ánimos de escribir!**

**Así es, asi es que la actualización vendrá pronto!**

**Rave-chan: enano, tu turno. Los disclaimers**

**Ryoma: ¬¬ POT… baah! Uds saben! 77**

Caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos del instituto. Hoy era diferente… hoy los ánimos estaban diferentes. No era que lo miraran a eso ya estaba acostumbrado; podía escuchar palabras en el aire, pero no podía conectar ninguna para entender qué era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención.

-Viven juntos – dijo una chica en un murmullo mientras lo miraba. Le restó importancia y siguió su camino.

-La corrieron de su casa porque está embarazada – no, no tenía idea de quién hablaban

-Echizen tendrá que hacerse cargo, es su hijo y Ryuzaki su novia, ¿no? – paró en seco.

¿Quién demonios había corrido el rumor de que Ryuzaki estaba embarazada y lo peor de todo de que ella y él eran novios? No, quien sea que lo haya inventado estaba loco, él jamás sería el novio de una molesta y torpe chica.

Miró a quiénes hablaban del tema con mirada asesina, estos muy asustados se retiraron del lugar para no ser atacados con la fulminadora mirada de Echizen.

Caminó a paso agigantado hacia el salón y… no vio a Ryuzaki por ningún lado. Esa torpe chica iba a pagar por estar hablando cosas que no eran ciertas, ella realmente iba a pagar. Esperó a que terminaran las clases para irse al departamento lo más rápido posible. En él, encontró a Ryuzaki muy contenta cocinando alguna cosa para la cena. La miró serio y ella le sonrió amable.

-Hola, Ryoma-kun, llegaste temprano – la amabilidad y la calma con que le dijo eso, le hirvió aún más la sangre.

Se cruzó de brazos ofuscado - ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? – la frialdad y molestia eran obvias.

-No sé de que hablas – dijo confundida

-Cruzaste la línea, Ryuzaki – volvió a decir serio

-¿Me puedes explicar? Ryoma-kun – dijo calmada, no quería comenzar a discutir

"Ryoma-kun", lo seguía repitiendo y lo enfadaba aún más, que admitiera su culpa de una vez – Si no fui yo quien habló, solo pudiste haber sido tu la que dijo que vivías aquí – dijo intentando no elevar su tono de voz

-¿Qué? yo no eh dicho nada, Ryoma-kun – habló confundida y fue la gota que rebasó el vaso

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces quién? ¿Tu estúpida madre muerta? – dijo sin pensar. Ryuzaki puso mirada sombría y ya no aguantó la molestia. Sus ganas de no discutir se fueron al tacho de la basura.

Sonrió nostálgica y con culpa por lo que iba a decir, pero fue Ryoma quien había comenzado - ¿Ya le preguntaste a tus padres o a tu hermano? Quizás ellos saben de qué hablas –

Ryoma desvió la mirada molesto – Me tienes arto, ¿Porqué no tomas tus cosas y te largas? – ya no la soportaba.

-Tranquilo, en diez minutos yo me largo – dijo molesta yendo a su habitación para hacer sus maletas.

-¡Qué bien, no quiero seguir viendo tu horrible cara! –

Ella dolida se volteó para encararlo - ¡No lo harás! Nunca más… Echizen – dijo, entró a su habitación hizo sus maletas y sin siquiera despedirse se marchó.

El silencio inundó el departamento, sintió una angustia enorme después de escuchar el portazo que Ryuzaki le había dado a la puerta, pero en vez de hacerle caso a ello, simplemente chistó y fue a terminar de cocinar… pero no comió nada, no tenía hambre.

Fue al pequeño bar que tenía, se sirvió un poco de ron y suspiró. El no había hecho nada malo, no tenía porqué sentirse mal. Se fijó en la hora y vio que eran las ocho y treinta. Se puso ropa deportiva y tomó so bolsa de raquetas. Jugaría un poco al tenis antes de dormir.

A cada paso que daba, Ryuzaki suspiraba. No, no se arrepentía de defenderse, ni tampoco de haberse ido. Era la actitud de Ryoma lo que la tenía así. Era tan… ¡bipolar! Un día estaba bien, al siguiente mal, luego bien y al rato después mal. Ya no lo soportaba; aún así… le dolió, todo lo que él le dijo, le había dolido en el alma.

No quería admitirlo, pero le había tomado cariño y… parecía como si estuviera enamorada de él. Todo el tiempo pensando en qué estará haciendo o si se sentía bien. Si necesitaba algo o si podía ayudarle en alguna cosa. Aunque Ryoma nunca haya mostrado interés en contarle alguna de estas cosas.

Volvió a suspirar cuando reconoció las casas de sus vecinos. Eran las ocho y treinta, seguramente Nikaidou debería estar en casa y si la veía… no, mejor daba una vuelta antes de llegar.

Se fue a un café cercano que atendía las 24 horas del día. Estuvo ahí por largo tiempo, sacó un libro que la tenía intrigada hacia tiempo. Le agradaba leer, era como desaparecer un rato de su realidad. Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras tomaba café y leía. No era que fumara muy a menudo, era sólo cuando se sentía… atrapada y necesitaba relajarse.

Leyó por largo rato, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran las doce y treinta. Ni ella había caído en la cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la hora. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas para emprender camino a su casa.

Al llegar, entró lo más rápido que pudo. De camino a su habitación, tuvo que pasar por fuera de la oficina de Nikaidou.

-Señor, lo encontramos – escuchó que Yukio, el cabecilla del ejército de perros de Nikaidou le decía. Sakuno paró en seco. – estudia en el mismo instituto que Sakuno, señor. Al parecer, estos son bastante cercanos. – comenzó a comentar lo que había investigado. – de hecho, señor. Uno de mis subordinados me ha dicho que Sakuno estuvo viviendo con él unos días. También nos hemos enterado de que hicieron una visita a Hokkaido. – finalizó. Sakuno se sorprendió al saber cuánta información habían reunido.

-Así que la estúpida de mi hija tiene un cercano, ¿eh? – Dijo molesto -supongo que ya ideaste un plan para separarlos. ¿No? Yukio – Sakuno estaba estática en su lugar, no pudiendo creer al mal padre que tenía.

-Sí, señor. Hemos hecho correr un rumor en la escuela – ella abrió los ojos entendiendo de lo que hablaba Ryoma en la tarde – es algo tonto, pero al parecer funcionó.

-Por eso eres el cabecilla, Yukio – habló Nikaidou – ahora, solo resta ir a por el mocoso. Voy a matarlo… -

Sakuno no quiso seguir escuchando, entró a la oficina de su padre de forma seria.

-Estoy en casa – avisó, luego de una pausa continuó – uno de tus perros habló conmigo esta tarde, me ah contado lo de Echizen – dijo

-¿Qué? – Nikaidou miró a Yukio severo - ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó

-No te lo diré, eso ya no importa. Estoy de acuerdo contigo y estoy dispuesta a darte información – dijo Sakuno a su padre con una sonrisa arrogante –

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Por qué debería creerte? –

-Porque ya no soporto a Echizen y su estúpido egocentrismo – le dijo desviando la mirada molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

- está bien – aceptó Nikaidou – vamos a secuestrarlo, torturarlo y a matarlo – le contó a Sakuno – estarás presente una vez ya lo tengamos en la vieja casucha que hay afueras de la ciudad. Será Haruho quién te recogerá y llevará para allá.

-Como digas… - se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina en dirección a su habitación. Se encerró en ella con llave y lloró. Lloró hasta que se cansó.

Se despertó a las dos de la tarde. Se dio una ducha para desperezar el cuerpo y comió algo. Se sentía cansado pero no física, si no psicológicamente. Salió a correr, quería despejarse. Corrió por largo rato, llegó a un parque que no conocía.

Fue por una ponta y luego se sentó en el pasto para poder descansar. Para cuando calló en la cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo, así es que lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia su departamento.

Notó que alguien lo seguía, el no era idiota. Ese tipo lo seguía desde que salió de su departamento y ahora lo seguía de vuelta. Ya lo estaba hartando.

-¡Oye, niño! – ese tipo que lo había seguido toda la tarde por fin se había decidido a hablarle

Se dio la media vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Tare? – no sería suave con él

-Solo quiero pedirte indicaciones – rió amable y se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo

-¿Para pedirme indicaciones era necesario seguirme toda la tarde? – dijo con una ceja alzada

De pronto la risita nerviosa que el tipo tenía desapareció. Disimuladamente, sacó una pistola y apuntó a Ryoma – muy listo, chiquillo. Ahora, en silencio camina junto a mí. Al primer intento de querer escapar te disparo, ¿entendido? – dijo presionando la pistola en el abdomen de Ryoma.

Echizen con mirada seria asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Al llegar a una esquina subieron a un auto con vidrios polarizados, lo golpearon, y lo dejaron casi inconciente. Llegaron a una casucha en algún lugar, no podía reconocerlo. Al entrar alcanzó a visualizar a un hombre que estaba de pie ahí dentro antes de que lo tiraran al suelo y volvieran a golpearlo.

Cuándo se cansaron de pegarle, tosió sangre ya que había recibido innumerables patadas en el estómago. Ok, ya todo estaba perdido. No tenía escapatoria. No había nadie en casa que se preocupara porque no llegaba… estaba decidido, iba a morir ahí.

-Señor, le hemos traído al hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen – escuchó como habló uno de los que lo habían golpeado. Y entonces supo quién era el hombre que estaba de pie. El padre de Sakuno, Nikaidou.

-¡Así que tú eres el inútil hijo de Nanjiroh! ¡Ja!, de tal palo tal astilla. ¡Son igual de inútiles! – gritó con los brazos abiertos mostrando superioridad.

-¡tsk! – si iba a morir… tenía que hacerlo con honor y no sin antes decirle todo lo que pensaba a Nikaidou y no sin dar la pelea. Escupió un poco de sangre y luego sonrió arrogante - ¿Y tú eres el sicario asesino? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

-¿Asesino? – Preguntó ofendido - ¿yo? Pero si no eh matado a nadie

-No seas hipócrita. Los mataste… - apretó sus puños – y yo… ¡voy a matarte! – Echizen intentó ponerse de pie, pero Yukio, el perro de Nikaidou lo volvió a patear.

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie – se burló

Tomó aire con dificultad – si estuvieras solo, no serías tan arrogante, ¿verdad? –

-¿Sabes? No me gusta que me sermonee un niño que no puede ni levantarse – Levantó una mano e hizo una señal para que toda la gente demás saliera del cuarto. -¿Qué tal ahora?

Ryoma se puso de pie con dificultad – no creerás que soy idiota, ¿verdad? Sé que tus perros siguen aquí. – Escupió sangre otra vez y continuó – no creo que salga con vida de aquí. Así que dime, ¿Porqué, porqué los mataste? – Ryoma bajó la mirada nostálgico.

Nikaidou suspiró – hace diesiseis años conocí a Rinko. Ella y yo fuimos novios por un año, yo… la amaba, pero un día simplemente, desapareció… - la mirada de Nikaidou estaba perdida.

-¿Qué? – Ryoma no se lo podía creer

-Cuando la encontré ya estaba casada con el hijo de puta de Nanjiroh y ya tenía un hijo – ahora su mirada era de completo odio – nadie me traiciona, niño. Así es que los mandé a matar. Y bueno, después supe de ti y como nunca dejo nada sin terminar, pues… te mataré también – sonrió diabólico.

-Me das pena – le dice sonriendo

-Yukio, ¡cállalo! – le gritó a su perro

Este tomó su pistola y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó a Ryoma, este recibió el impacto en su brazo izquierdo. No gritó, no quería demostrar debilidad ante Nikaidou, aunque su cara lo había delatado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo tomando la zona afectada.

En eso la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a una Sakuno con mirada seria y los brazos cruzados. Por un momento, Ryoma tuvo un rallo de esperanza. Pero se desvaneció en el momento en que Ryuzaki abrió la boca.

-¿Ya lo capturaste? Tardaste demasiado ¿sabes? – dijo mirando a Ryoma que estaba en el suelo mal herido.

Ryoma se sorprendió, se suponía que Ryuzaki no se llevaba con su padre… ¿Cómo…?

Nikaidou se carcajeó – lo que pasa es que es bastante escurridizo – explicó

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, Ryoma frunció el ceño y habló a Sakuno – fingiste todo este tiempo, ¡lo estabas ayudando! –

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Me crees idiota? - respondió carcajeándose un poco

Era el límite, el final del camino. Ya no tenía a nadie… bueno, nunca lo hizo. Ya era hora. Iba a morir ahí.

-Toma, Sakuno – Nikaidou le extendió un arma – termina el trabajo, hija – sonrió

Esta tomó el arma temblorosa y apuntó a Ryoma lentamente. - ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? – preguntó un derrotado pero tranquilo Ryoma

Sakuno tragó saliva, cargó el arma y antes de tirar el gatillo, cambió el rumbo de la bala al apuntar hacia Nikaidou. El mayor cayó al suelo ya que Sakuno le había dado en el estómago. Yukio se quedó congelado ya que Sakuno lo estaba apuntando a él en ese momento. Y al parecer, ningún otro perro estaba por ahí, ya que nadie hizo nada.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Estúpida! – dijo con dificultad Nikaidou botando sangre por la boca

-¿Enserio creíste que traicionaría a Ryoma-kun después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir? – le dijo a su padre

Ryoma quien hasta ese momento estaba inmóvil, se levantó y corrió hacia Sakuno. Tomó el arma y sin pensarlo volvió a dispararle a Nikaidou. Esta vez en un brazo.

-¡Lo matarás! – gritó Sakuno

-¡Que lo haga de una vez! – respondió Nikaidou

Ryoma sonrió arrogante – No seré yo quien te mate. Morirás lentamente en la cárcel, el resto de tu puta vida estarás lamentándote, cada día que pase te atormentarás más al saber que la mujer que amaste, amó a otro. – habló como dándole una maldición, Nikaidou al parecer, si estaba siendo amedrentado por aquellas palabras.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó

-¡No! – Ryoma continuó – sufrirás porque la mataste junto al hombre que amó. ¿Creíste que la muerte los separaría? Pues cometiste un grave error – terminó

La policía abrió la puerta y tomó detenidos a Nikaidou y a Yukio. Llevaron a Ryoma al hospital y luego a su departamento. Al parecer, todo había terminado…

**Rave-chan: o.O**

**Ryoma: O.O**

**Jani: o.o esta bien, tal vez me sobre pasé, no? :/ espero les haya gustado la actualización. Pronto un nuevo capítulo de alivia ese dolor o quítame la vida. Lamento el ooc! Ok, responderé reviews!**

**Rave-chan: aifonsy: bueno ya viste! Se volvieron a pelear, pero buee, si, a nosotras también nos dan risa los comentarios al "estilo Echizen" de Ryoma jajajaja jani-chan dice que gracias por siempre seguir sus fics, que sigas leyendo y que ojala te haya gustado! Deja un review porfavor!**

**Ryoma: CrazyMile: a quién le dices vengativo? ¬¬ ok, jani-chan dice que gracias por leer y que ojala te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo el fic y los demás de jani-chan. Gracias!**

**Jani: yukira12again: lamento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas! Enserio lo lamento mucho. Te dedico el capi, va? Espero te haya gustado! Deja un review por favor!**

**Bueno, son todos! Chicas, pronto una actualización! Tengo muchos ánimos para escribir ahora asi es que nos leeremos pronto! Me dejan un review? Ojala lo hayan disfrutado! Ja ne!**

**-¿Podrías estar callada dos minutos? – dijo molesto**

**-Mou… solo quería ser amable – se defendió ella**

**Suspira – me gustaba mi vida cuando nadie me molestaba – **

**-Muy gracioso, sin mí estarías muerto – le recuerda**

**Sonríe y tapa su vista con su gorra – Ryuzaki… deberías hacerte un corte de cabello – dice desviando la mirada.**

**Jani: algo diferente de los otros adelantos jeje pero eske ya vamos llegando al final. Ok, me despido.**

**Rave-chan y Ryoma: Matta ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola! He vuelto. Sí, un poco tarde peeeero mucho antes que la actualización anterior :D bueno, no quiero darles mucho la lata para que ya puedan leer. Hoy tenemos un nuevo personaje en el fic que marcará un poco la historia entre nuestros personajes principales. Bueno, sólo dos aclaraciones importantes.**

**El occ de los personajes es notorio en el capítulo, además de que ya todas saben que los vicios que los personajes presentan en esta historia yo se los he dado. Así es que no vallan a pensar que son realmente así.**

**Hay una conversación telefónica y las letras que están en cursiva son de la persona que está al otro lado de la línea telefónica. También, no sé si la diferencia horaria estará bien, pero bueno, ahí ustedes me lo dicen y yo lo arreglo.**

**Ahora sí, pueden ir a leer. Por cierto, hoy vine sola ya que Raven está muy ocupada con la uni y Ryoma… bueno, Ryoma está… en algún lugar. Así que como disclaimers, sólo les digo que esto es sin fines de lucro y que los personajes no me pertenecen. Nos leemos abajo! **

Un mes. Un mes había transcurrido desde el incidente con Nikaidou. Ryoma y Sakuno aún vivían bajo el mismo techo. En el departamento de Ryoma; y todos los millones de Nikaidou, fueron a parar a manos de Sakuno, por lo que ambos decidieron vivir juntos un tiempo.

En ese mes, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, Sakuno ya no tenía una personalidad fuerte, más bien era pasiva y se había vuelto una chica dulce. Como si se hubiera liberado y ya no tuviera que utilizar esa máscara de chica ruda al ya no estar Nikaidou.

En cuanto a Ryoma… bueno, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Aunque ya no era tan solitario y ahora consideraba a Sakuno para todo lo que hacía. Era diciembre, el frío en las calles de Kantou podía masticarse; la nieve no paraba de caer, y bueno ¿por qué no? Si era invierno.

Sakuno estaba en la bodega del departamento, estaba lleno de cajas y estaba todo mugroso aquel lugar. Se había puesto a asear ya que no le gustaba como se veía. Le había preguntado a Ryoma y él le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¿Resultado? Estaba con un pañuelo en la cabeza moviendo cajas a una esquina de la bodega para comenzar a barrer.

Vio una caja medio abierta y de ella se asomaban cosas de distintos colores, cosa que le llamó la atención ya que el departamento de Ryoma era bastante sobrio. Se acercó y la terminó de abrir. Dentro había tarjetas y gorros de navidad. Tomó una tarjeta que decía "_feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma"_. La fecha que indicaba aquella tarjeta era 24 de diciembre.

Le costó procesar la información… pero después calló en la cuenta.

-En dos días – dijo en voz baja y su mente comenzó a maquinear que le regalaría al joven.

En tanto ella limpiaba, Ryoma había ido a por unas cosas al supermercado para la cena. Ella terminó de limpiar y se dirigió al balcón para fumarse un cigarrillo. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Ryuzaki? – preguntó Ryoma

-Aquí en el balcón, Ryoma – le llamó

El chico dejó las bolsas en la cocina y después fue a por un vaso de wisky para dirigirse a hacerle compañía a la chica.

-Deberías dejar de fumar – dijo el bebiendo un poco

Ella lo miró incrédula – Deberías dejar de beber – le recriminó

Él sonrió – vale, cada uno con su vicio – dijo, pero luego le quitó el cigarrillo a Ryuzaki para fumar un poco también.

-Pasa que tú ya tienes ambos – dijo quitándole de vuelta el cigarrillo para terminarlo y luego apagarlo.

-bueno, no debiste fumar en frente mío para comenzar – la recriminó divertido

-Vale, ahora yo soy la mala influencia – sonrió entrando al departamento

Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, pero recordó lo que había visto mientras limpiaba.

-¡Neh! Ryoma-kun – le habló

-¿Hmm? – fue la respuesta de este mientras ponía un partido de tenis en la tv.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó

-22 de Diciembre, Ryuzaki – dijo pendiente del partido

-¡Neh! El 24 es tu cumpleaños, ¿a que si? – se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sonriendo

Él puso mirada seria, luego la miró frío - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – ella se sintió triste, fue como si el Ryoma de hacía un mes le estuviera hablando.

-yo… lo leí en una tarjeta que estaba en una caja – le explicó – no hay motivo para enojarse – intentó bromear – hay que celebrar, es un día muy importante para ti – le sonrió

-Déjalo ya, no voy a celebrar nada – dijo serio, el no bromeaba

-Pero… Ryoma-kun – bajó la mirada – es un día importante, cumplirás 18 – volvió a animarle – anda, yo te prepararé un pastel, te cantaré el cumpleaños feliz y te daré un obsequio –

-¿Podrías estar callada dos minutos? – le respondió molesto él ignorando el tema

-Mou… solo intentaba ser amable – dijo cruzándose de brazos, defendiéndose

Ryoma suspiró -Me gustaba mi vida cuando nadie me molestaba – se lamentó

-Muy gracioso, sin mí estarías muerto – le recordó ella

El chico sonrió y tapó su vista con su gorra – Ryuzaki… deberías hacerte un corte de cabello – desvió la mirada y luego continuó viendo su partido de tenis.

Ella se puso de pie y fue a preparar la cena, ¿qué tenía que ver su cabello en esto? Su cabello estaba bien, no había que cortarlo. Suspiró algo frustrada; ok, no sabía porque. Pero por alguna extraña… de repente la razón no fue extraña. Claro, ya sabía por qué Ryoma odiaba su cumpleaños. Era en navidad. La navidad se pasa en familia. Su familia… y ya todo encajaba.

Bien, desde ahora, el no pasaría otro cumpleaños solo y de eso se iba a encargar ella.

El día 23 casi no durmió haciendo los preparativos a escondidas para el día 24. No le pidió autorización a Ryoma para hacer una pequeña fiesta entre ellos dos, de todos modos el chico le habría dicho que no.

El día 24 se levantó temprano, Ryoma no se encontraba en el departamento, no sabía a dónde podría haber ido, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo tenía, así que preparó todo lo más rápido que pudo.

Hizo un pastel, el día anterior había ido a comprarle a Ryoma un collar con un dije de un par de raquetas cruzadas y en una de ellas se veía un pequeño bulto el cual era una pelota de tenis. Decoró el departamento con globos y serpentinas. Y un cartel que decía "_Felices 18 años, Ryoma-kun"._ Oh, sí. Ryoma no tenía por qué molestarse.

Había ido a entrenar un poco y luego al cementerio. Lo único que le faltaba, era llegar a su departamento, darse una ducha, comer algo y pasar todo el resto de la tarde de vago. Hacía frío, así es que no quería volver a salir.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y solo escuchó como Sakuno gritaba "_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun". _Ok, aquella chica le había echo una fiesta, al menos, estaba ella sola. No, no se molestaría; no tenía porque… hacían seis años que no celebraba su cumpleaños, y cenar algo especial ese día no le haría mal.

-Gracias – dijo Ryoma bajando la gorra

-Ten – dijo extendiendo un paquetito – un obsequio – ella le sonrió dulce

Él lo aceptó y abrió inmediatamente. Un collar que tenía un dije de unas raquetas, era perfecto. Se lo colocó enseguida, y solo pudo observar como la chica sonreía. Luego de que Sakuno le cantara el cumpleaños feliz y le diera un poco de pastel, se sentaron en la sala a ver una película.

La película estaba recién comenzando cuando Ryoma dirigió su vista hacia Sakuno y la vio toda roja.

-¿Por qué estás roja? – preguntó algo confundido

-¿Yo? – Preguntó de vuelta – No digas tonterías, sólo hace calor – dijo echándose viento con las manos

-¿Calor? – dijo incrédulo. ¡Estaban a -2 grados! – Más bien creo que tienes fiebre – puso una mano en la frente de ella y corroboró lo que pensaba.

-¿Fiebre? No es cierto – negó

-Que sí, tienes fiebre – afirmó nuevamente

-No seas terco, Ryoma. No tengo fiebre –

-¿Entonces porqué estás roja? – preguntó el chico sin quitar aún su mano de la frente de la chica

-No lo sé y no… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a toser – no… - siguió tosiendo – déjame – le quitó la mano de su frente a Ryoma.

-¡Qué hostilidad! – Dijo irónico – será mejor que te revise un médico

-¡No! – Se asustó – estoy en perfecto estado, por favor no – le tomó la manga al chico y comenzó a sacudirlo como niña pequeña – agujas no – hizo un puchero – Ryoma, el hospital no – rogó

-Ni que te fueran a asesinar – le respondió, luego suspiró – tranquila, le llamaré para que venga.

Pero la chica no le pudo responder, la fiebre había comenzado a subir y estaba desmayada al lado de Ryoma. Este la recostó en su cama y llamó al médico que no tardó en llegar. La revisó de inmediato.

-Es gripe – dijo el doctor – nada del otro mundo, se ah desmayado porque la fiebre aumentó pero le di unos medicamentos que harán que la fiebre baje y se reponga.

-Gracias doctor – dijo Ryoma – envíeme la cuenta

-claro – y el hombre mayor se fue del departamento

Ryoma se quedó sentado al lado de Sakuno por largo tiempo y ella sólo dormía. Sakuno se quedó así por largo tiempo, se veía que estaba descansando, de pronto, comenzó a removerse desesperadamente. Unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y él… él se asustó, ¿qué le ocurría a Sakuno? Iba a hablarle, a despertarle para que ya no tuviera esa, al parecer, horrible pesadilla. Pero Sakuno se calmó de repente, una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en su rostro y en un suspiro dijo: "Rui"… Oh, si. Ryoma se sorprendió. ¿Quién demonios era Rui? ¿Por qué Sakuno lo nombraba de forma tan… adorable?

Se levantó de golpe, impaciente porque Sakuno abriera los ojos y así poder pedirle explicaciones. No, no iba a ser flexible. Ella no tenía derecho a nombrar a otro hombre mientras estaba durmiendo. Oh, claro que no. Ella tenía que… Y paró en seco sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de pedirle explicaciones a ella? Ellos no eran nada. Sonrió irónico.

-"Patético" – se dijo a sí mismo. Suspiró y salió de la habitación. No quería seguir viéndola ahí.

Despertó de golpe, le dolía la cabeza y su vista sólo buscaba una figura en la habitación. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver con claridad, pero aun así pudo darse cuenta que en la habitación se encontraba completamente sola.

Se fijó en la hora, las cuatro de la mañana. Seguramente Ryoma debería estar dormido. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina; las luces del departamento estaban apagadas pero la luna iluminaba en parte el lugar. Tomó un vaso con agua y la tomó de golpe. Estaba sedienta.

Una brisa recorrió su espalda dándole un escalofrío, se dio cuenta que la ventana de la terraza estaba entre abierta. Se acercó para cerrarla, pero notó como Ryoma estaba afuera, sentado mientras tenía la vista perdida.

Abrió un poco más la ventana y salió al aire libre. Hacía un poco de frío así es que se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Qué haces levantada? – preguntó Ryoma sin mirarla

-¿Debería preguntar lo mismo? – Dijo algo tímida, algo en la mirada de Ryoma no estaba bien - ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó temerosa.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado de ella – no – dijo para después entrar al departamento y encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que le pasaba? Era su cumpleaños y él estaba molesto. Bueno, su cumpleaños ya había pasado pero… ¿Quizás se había molestado porque le había echo una fiesta? Suspiró y entró también, afuera hacía demasiado frío. Cuándo pasó por fuera de la habitación de Ryoma dio un pequeño chasquido con la lengua y luego continuó. Ese chico era un bipolar.

Ya en su habitación comenzó a pensar. Mientras dormía había tenido un sueño agradable y Rui estaba en el. ¿Qué será de Rui? Miró su móvil por un momento y luego se fijó en el reloj. Era buena hora para llamar a España.

Un par de tonos y contestaron la llamada.

-_¿Hola? – _la voz del chico parecía divertida. Además había contestado en español.

-¿Cómo va? Rui – dijo ella en forma de saludo

-_¿Sakuno?_ – Se sorprendió - _¡No puede ser! Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos – _

-Así es, dime ¿la vida te ha tratado bien? – preguntó sonriendo de manera dulce –

-_Te he echado de menos – _La voz de Rui se puso melancólica

-También yo – Y el rostro de Sakuno le acompañó en su melancolía

-_Viajaré pronto e iré por ti. Me esperarás, ¿verdad? – _preguntó

-Te he esperado desde que te fuiste – respondió – Espero verte pronto.

-_También yo. Sakuno, tengo que colgar. –_comentó

-Sí, no te preocupes. Te quiero – dijo

-_Te quiero. Nos vemos – _Y la comunicación se cortó. Sakuno dejó su móvil a un lado mientras suspiraba.

¿Qué hacía ahí parado al lado de la puerta escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Él sólo había ido a ver como se sentía Sakuno ya que hacía un rato no se lo había preguntado. Pero cuándo estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación de ella, escuchó cómo hablaba por teléfono con Rui.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sentía un vacío en su pecho? ¿Por qué al pensar que ella se iría con Rui las piernas querían dejar de funcionarle? Él no era así, él no era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, él no era de los que se dejaban llevar por los sentimientos. Entonces, ¿Por qué? Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, ya que su corazón latía a mil. Apretó su puño izquierdo y se fue a su habitación, tomó un poco de ropa y salió del departamento. Era lo mejor por ahora.

**._. bueno, lamento si el capi no les gustó. Agradezco cada uno de los reviews que me han enviado, todas me piden que actualice pronto así es que prometo que en la próxima actualización no tardaré tanto! Por cierto, ¿tienen curiosidad? ¿Quieren saber quién es Rui? Pues dejen un review y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ;)**

**Ryoma: Sonaste como animadora de televisión ¬¬**

**Jani: ¿Estas son horas de llegar? Me has hecho presentar el capítulo sola!**

**Ryoma: ¿y dónde está la otra loca?**

**Jani: Rave-chan está ocupada con la universidad. Y ya que estás aquí, respondamos reviews**

**Ryoma: ya va ¬¬**

**Jani:****Rave-chan: ****Ojalaaaaa te guste! :D por cierto, espero podamos hablar pronto, ya que también entré a la uni, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero hablamos el fin de semana si? Tequieroooo!**

**Ryoma: ****Yurika12again: ****Jani-chan, dice que de nada, que el capi te lo ha dedicado por que eres una de sus seguidoras más fieles. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Deja un review, va? Así esta loca me da de comer.**

**Jani: ****l0v3kizhu: ****Bueno, el capítulo nueve está hoy :) bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer y dejar un review!**

**Ryoma: ****zafiro-dark: ****Enserio, qué es lo que tanto te emociona? En fin. Jani-chan dice que gracias por leer y que ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. También… bienvenida al fic. Deja un review!**

**Jani: ****anikasukino 5d: ****Bienvenida al fic! Hmmm lamento lo del vocabulario :c en fin, gracias por leer y dejar un review. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y tranquila, el drama aún no se acaba! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Jani: ok, son todos los reviews. Lamento si algo les molesta o incomoda. Por favor háganmelo saber y lo arreglaré si? Espero sigan leyendo y dejen un review!**

-Con que… Rui Sanada ¿Te vas con él? –

-Así es –

-No habrá vuelta atrás, Ryuzaki – dijo decidido

-Fue a él a quién escogí. No planeo arrepentirme de nada, Ryoma – una lágrima recorrió su rostro

**Jani: uuuuuuuuuuuu ¿qué pasará? Bueno, bueno. Dejen un review va? Gracias por leer! :D**

**Jani-chan :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un nuevo capítulo de "alivia es dolor o quítame la vida" está apunto de comenzar. Oh si! Me demoré mucho, pero por fin pude tener la actualización. Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Raven: bueno, quién dará los disclaimers esta vez, seré yo: ejem… POT no le pertenece a Jani-chan; porque… bueno, ya saben. En fin, disfruten el capitulo! :)**

Estaba huyendo, lo sabía. Aún no quería regresar al departamento porque no quería verle la cara a Ryuzaki. Estaba en la casa de su abuela y como nunca había llevado a Ryuzaki ahí, ella no podría encontrarlo.

Habían pasado tres días y él no contestaba su teléfono. Había salido de repente y ni siquiera le había dado una explicación lógica, estaba desesperada. Se puso de pie, no podía seguir ahí. Estaba atrapada y necesitaba al menos buscar en alguna parte. Dejó que sus pies la llevaran a donde fuera y cuándo quiso darse cuenta, había llegado al cementerio… no, no era donde se encontraba su madre. Un poco más adelante, se encontraban los padres y el hermano fallecidos de Ryoma.

Suspiró, ya que estaba ahí les pediría un poco de ayuda. Se acercó al lugar y vio la lápida. "_En memoria de Nanjiroh, Rinko y Ryoga Echizen". _Ya conocía el lugar, hacía un tiempo, ella le había pedido a Ryoma que la llevara ahí y él había aceptado. Se sintió un poco incómoda al ir así y encima sin Ryoma. Aquella vez les había dicho a los señores Echizen que cuidaría de Ryoma y ahora, él estaba desaparecido. Se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

La casa de su abuela estaba cerca del cementerio. Decidió ir allá un rato, era un lugar en el que le era más fácil pensar. Y era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Al estar a punto de llegar al lugar, la vio. Ahí estaba ella, con mirada nostálgica y parecía perdida. Una parte de él le dijo: "vete, regresa en otro momento" pero la otra parte – la más fuerte al parecer – le dijo "acércate".

Y como lo pensó, lo hizo. Se acercó a Sakuno pero se quedó en un lugar dónde él no era visible para ella. Escuchó como Sakuno suspiró y comenzó a hablar - "Hola, soy yo: Sakuno. Ha pasado un tiempo ya, hoy… he venido sola. No sé nada de Ryoma, no quiere contestar su teléfono. Está… en algún lugar. Lo extraño, extraño su bipolaridad. A veces logra sacarme de quicio. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para entender todas sus actitudes? Sé que la última vez les prometí que cuidaría de él, juro que lo intento… Es que me desconcierta. Quiero estar junto a él pero… es él quién me aleja. ¿Será que no me quiere cerca?" – Ella volvió a suspirar y continuó – "Me gustaría hablar de esto contigo, Rinko-san".- Ok, ya era suficiente.

Se acercó a Ryuzaki y le habló – Ser una persona reservada no significa que no te quiera cerca – con sus manos en los bolsillos, hacía ver que estaba despreocupado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida - ¡al menos podrías haber dado señales de vida! – lo regañó

-No creí que fuera necesario, no pensé en preocuparte – la miró con expresión aburrida, ella abrió su boca para regañarlo nuevamente; pero él se apresuró a decir algo – apagué mi celular y no sé dónde lo dejé-

-¿Por qué? – Ryoma la vio extrañado - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – la angustia reflejada era evidente

Ryoma suspiró – te irás ¿verdad? – Sakuno se sorprendió

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? – soltó una risita nerviosa

-Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono – bajó la mirada, pero después volvió a tomar su actitud despreocupada

-¿Andas de espión? – intentó bromear para relajarse

-Pasaba por ahí – mintió – responde, ¿te irás?

-Es obvio que un futuro lejano, tendré que irme. ¿Esperas que viva para siempre contigo? Tú mismo me has dicho varias veces que soy una molestia y que te gustaba más cuándo estabas solo – dijo ella con nostalgia

-Sabes perfectamente que es broma. Escucha, Ryuzaki… - se calló al instante

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó curiosa – vamos, dilo de una vez, Ryoma – Le animó aún con algo de nostalgia

-Nada… - se regañó a él mismo en su fuero interno por ser tan cobarde. Suspiró y se acercó a la tumba de sus padres, se sentó en el pasto y se quedó ahí; mirando a la nada.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? – ella le sonrió amable

"Sí" quiso decirle, quería estar solo. No quería verla ahí con su sonrisa falsa, para que en un tiempo más ella se fuera a ir con el otro idiota. Pero a pesar de ello, en vez de decirle aquello, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Sakuno miraba a Ryoma y Ryoma miraba a la nada. Fue así por un momento, pero fue Sakuno quién rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado. – Deberías volver al departamento –

Él la miró incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo era "su" departamento también? Bueno, él había permitido que fuera así al fin y al cabo. – Tal vez vuelva pronto - su voz fue seca, fría, distante.

-Te extraño… - la necesidad que inquirió en su tono de voz hizo dudar al chico

-Anda, vete a casa, yo… llegaré esta tarde – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más.

Sakuno sonrió una vez más en dirección a la lápida y susurro un pequeño "gracias" dirigido a Rinko-san. Luego emprendió camino de vuelta al departamento.

Pero a pesar de que esperó toda la noche, Ryoma no apareció. Eran casi las seis de la mañana y el sueño ya comenzaba a vencerla, se arropó un poco más con la manta que tenía encima y finalmente se durmió.

La puerta se abrió a la media hora después, un Ryoma con un aspecto bastante tranquilo entró por ella. No encendió las luces, cerró la puerta y sólo pensaba en ir a su cuarto a dormir. Cuándo se dio cuenta del bulto que estaba en el sillón.

-Al menos ahora no está ebria, supongo – dijo en un susurró con una sonrisa de medio lado – ¡Neh! Ryuzaki – le llamó, pero ella no contestó – Ryuzaki – dijo un poco más fuerte. Aun así, Sakuno sólo se limitó a revolverse en el sillón.

Ryoma suspiró y tomó a Sakuno en sus brazos. Con gran esfuerzo por su cansancio, dejó a Sakuno en su cama y se propuso ir a su propio cuarto para dormir, pero Sakuno le sujeto de la manga. No tenía ánimos como para siquiera hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y hacer que ella le soltara. Y de pronto el camino del cuarto de ella al suyo, se le hizo enorme.

Entonces… la idea no se le hacía nada desagradable. Movió un poco a Ryuzaki y se hizo un espacio para él, se acostó y se quedó dormido casi al instante, siendo abrazado por Sakuno.

Se removió un poco y le pareció extraño; ¿desde cuándo el sillón era tan amplio y cómodo? Después se dio cuenta que ella no era la única persona que estaba en el sillón. ¡Valla! Si que era amplio… y calló en la cuenta, abrió los ojos de golpe un poco asustada, pero cuándo se dio cuenta quién era la otra persona, sonrió aliviada. Luego de un segundo, pudo darse cuenta de que había dormido con Ryoma.

-¿Se puede saber, cómo llegaste a mí cama? – Le dijo bastante molesta, más Ryoma ni se inmutó - ¡Ryoma! – lo empujó haciendo que este se cayera de la cama

-¿Podrías ser menos salvaje, Ryuzaki? ¡Intento dormir! – Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hazlo en tu habitación, no está tan lejos –

-Creí que me extrañabas – se puso de pie y la miró fijamente

Sí, Sakuno enrojeció… demasiado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento su móvil sonó. Ryoma desvió la mirada al aparato y Sakuno estiró la mano para contestarlo.

-¿Hola? – respondió esta

_-Hola preciosa –_ incluso Ryoma pudo escuchar aquello, Sakuno se puso algo nerviosa y Ryoma… Bueno, Ryoma se molestó

-R… Rui – sonrió nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Ryoma - ¿Pasa algo?

-_A decir verdad, sí. Estoy en Japón, he venido a buscarte – _Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida y Ryoma dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué? – no pudo decir más

-_Veámonos ahora, te esperaré en el café de siempre. Intenta no tardar, ¿si? ¡Nos vemos! –_ y la comunicación se cortó.

Sakuno se quedó ahí. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y para ser sincera no tenía idea que hacer. Sí, ella le había dicho a Rui que lo estaba esperando, pero… aún era demasiado pronto. Ella, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo al lado de Ryoma, quería conocerlo más, que él la conociera más, ella quería… quería al menos decirle a Ryoma lo que había pensado y sentido esos días que él no estuvo, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y Rui no se lo estaba dando. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie, tomó un abrigo, su bolsa y se encaminó a la salida.

-¿Vas a salir? – la sombría voz de Ryoma la heló por completo

- Un amigo acaba de llegar a Japón, quiere verme. Solo será un momento, verás que vuelvo pron… - pero Ryoma la interrumpió

-No te he pedido explicaciones, eres libres de hacer cualquier cosa. No te sientas presionada, haz lo que quieras – Ryoma puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue a su habitación sin esperar más.

Se recostó en su cama porque parecía que el vacío que sentía en el pecho lo estaba ahogando. La había regalado, se la dejó en bandeja al tipo que la venía a buscar de quién sabe donde. Le había dicho que él había perdido sin siquiera haber luchado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Ryuzaki se fuera? ¿De verdad esa torpe chica se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de él? ¡Pero si apenas la soportaba! No, no importaba. Si Ryuzaki decidía irse con él otro, no importaba. Él haría como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Hola preciosa – la saludó alegremente el chico que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del café

-Hola, Rui – sonrió un poco forzada, las palabras de Ryoma no se le quitaban de la mente

-Ya sabes a lo que he venido, Sakuno – comenzó a hablar una vez que la chica se sentó a su lado

Ella sólo asintió. Luego, lo miró decidida – Rui, sé a lo que has venido y sé que yo estuve de acuerdo. Pero ha acontecido algo – él la miró

-Te has enamorado – la miró a los ojos

Sí, se sonrojó – No, quiero decir sí. Mejor dicho, no lo sé. – Suspiró – escucha, Rui. No pensé que vendrías tan pronto y pensé que sería capaz de aclararme antes de todo esto; por favor, te pido tiempo. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, quiero estar segura –

-Está bien, yo esperaré… -

Ambos salieron del café animados, eran buenos amigos de la infancia y no hablaban hace bastante tiempo. Rui fue a dejar a Sakuno al departamento, obviamente sin saber que esta vivía con Ryoma. Al abrir la puerta, la imagen que Rui vio no le agradó para nada. Ryoma sentado muy cómodo en la sala, viendo un partido de tenis en la tv.

-Haz llegado, Sakuno. Por favor, cierra la puerta, debo hablar un par de cosas contigo – dijo Ryoma, con claras intenciones de molestar a Rui

-¿Quién es, Sakuno? ¿Quieres que lo saque de tú departamento? – Rui intentó hacerse paso dentro del departamento.

Ryoma, tomó el control y apagó la tv. Se puso de pie al instante y caminó a la entrada. Posó un dedo en el pecho de Rui y lo empujó amenazadoramente fuera del departamento. – En primer lugar, a quien tienes que pedirle permiso, es a mí. Segundo, si fueras inteligente sabrías que ya es hora de irte y tercero ¿Podrías si quiera presentarte antes de entrar a un departamento ajeno? –

Sakuno tenía miedo, ¿pelearían? Pero, ¿por qué? Su cuerpo ya no le respondía – Rui Sanada – le respondió el chico a Ryoma - ¿Qué significa esto, Sakuno? – la mirada de dolor de Rui le dio como una espina a Sakuno

-Rui yo…. No es lo que piensas, puedo explicarte - ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Ella no había echo nada malo

-Bueno, comienza – sentenció Rui

-Vivimos juntos – Dijo Ryoma y Rui lo miró con odio – Hace un tiempo… bueno, mucho tiempo – la sonrisa arrogante de Ryoma le dolía cada vez más a Rui – Solos… ya te imaginarás todas las cosas que podemos hacer – lo miró fijamente

Rui dio la vuelta en silencio para irse – Rui yo… puedo explicarte. – Rui la miró dolido, y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar. Sakuno miró a Ryoma quién tenía su vista tapada con su flequillo - ¡Qué malo! ¡No tenías por qué decirle eso! ¡Te odio! ¡Espero no verte nunca más! – le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Tú no me interesas, sólo eres un estorbo – se dio la media vuelta y fue a su habitación.

Sakuno corrió para alcanzar a Rui. Lo encontró en un parque, era en el que ella y Ryoma habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado a Ryoma? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ya no había dudas, ella debía irse de una vez por todas con Rui.

-Ya no hay dudas – le dijo a Rui – Nunca debieron haberlas. Me voy contigo – un vacío en su pecho se formó

-¿Estás segura? – él se acercó a ella

-Lo estoy – y Rui selló aquella conversación con un beso.

Le pidió a Rui dejarla ir a buscar sus cosas sola, no quería que ellos se encontraran y comenzaran a pelearse otra vez. Tenía una tristeza enorme, no iba a poder decirle a Ryoma lo que sentía; pero él tampoco se lo merecía.

Llegó al departamento y fue directo a su habitación, no quería ver a Ryoma o flaquearía en su decisión. Aunque lo que él le había dicho, no lo olvidaría tan fácil. Tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia la puerta pasando de la habitación de Ryoma. Suspiró una vez que abrió la puerta.

-Con que… Rui Sanada ¿Te vas con él? – escuchó la voz de Ryoma salir del balcón.

Se acercó a él para verle la cara, por última vez – Así es – un nudo en la garganta se le formó

-No habrá vuelta a tras, Ryuzaki – respondió Ryoma dándole la espalda a Sakuno, con el pecho dolido por la respuesta de esta.

-Fue a él a quién escogí. No planeo arrepentirme de nada, Ryoma – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Tomó sus maletas y cerró por última vez la puerta de aquel departamento tras de sí, mientras muchas más lágrimas se dieron paso siguiendo a la solitaria primera lágrima.

"Adiós, Ryoma" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de subir al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto donde la esperaba su futuro esposo.

**Sería toda la emoción por hoy! Sé que siempre digo lo mismo y nunca lo cumplo, pero intentaré tener actualización pronto! Ojala antes del lunes! Porque estoy de vacaciones hasta ese día, en fin. Responderemos reviews, para eso tengo conmigo a Rave-chan y al inútil de Ryoma :D**

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**Rave-chan: comenzaré yo! ****Anikasukino 5d: ****No te preocupes, nadie quiere a Rui, aunque… si te das cuenta, Ryoma noo es muy inteligente ¬¬ en fin, ojalá se arregle, gracias por leer y deja un review! :D**

**Jani-chan: ****Rave-onii-chan: ****Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por seguirme en este fic, por escribir conmigo y escucharme (leer) todos mis dramas, tequiero mucho hermanita (L)**

**Ryoma: ****yurika12again: ****Yo no estoy celoso! Ya dije, no me importa lo que Ryuzaki haga, eso es de su incumbencia nada mas! ¬¬ sigue leyendo y deja un review… y no creas que me importa que Ryuzaki se valla con el imbécil de Rui, no, no me interesa ¬¬!**

**Raven: ooook continuemos :s ****yukki uzumaki: ****Según el idiota, no está celoso… bueno, todas sabemos que si. Esperamos que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate y deja un review! Gracias por leer! :)**

**Gracias a todas por seguir mi fic! Ahora el " O"**

**-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – silencio sepulcral**

**Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a un Ryoma bastante agitado - ¡Yo me opongo! – todos lo veían sorprendidos.**

**Bueno, mejor las dejo con la intriga, gracias por leer!**

**Jani-chan:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Actualicé en tiempo record! ¿a que si? Bueno, eeehh la verdad es que este capítulo no me tiene muy convencida, no sé. Hay algo que no me gusta… o tal vez sólo estoy nostálgica porque ya estamos llegando al final :( sería el segundo fic que termino D: el primero es "Mi Flor De Otoño" si no lo han leído, pueden entrar a mi profile y verán que en mi anterior profile (link en ese mismo lugar) está la historia. Bueno, de todo corazón espero que les agrade este capítulo. Aún quedan un par de capítulos así es que espero que puedan seguirlo hasta el final. Respecto a mis otros fics, intentaré actualizarlos durante este fin de semana, no prometo nada en verdad, tengo que estudiar. En fin, si escribo todo esto aquí es por que debajo de esto, solo responderé reviews y pondré el adelanto. Bueno, gracias por leer y dejen un review! :)**

Le tomó dos minutos darse cuenta de que lo que había echo no era lo correcto. Tomó el móvil y reservó un boleto de avión; tomó también, una pequeña maleta y echó ropa en ella, un abrigo, las llaves y salió del departamento. El vuelo de Sakuno había despegado hacía diez minutos una vez hubo llegado al aeropuerto.

Esperó impaciente, no fue difícil saber que había ido a España; sólo tuvo que preguntar por un tal Rui Sanada y ya. Aunque ya estaba apunto de subirse al avión, para ir a por Sakuno; aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que volviera? ¿Cómo haría que entendiera que la quería con él?

Subió al avión un poco indeciso, ¿Y si ella decidía quedarse con Rui? ¿Y si de verdad la había perdido? Eran tantas preguntas las que inundaban su mente en ese momento, que le costó un poco conciliar el sueño. Era una de las pocas veces que el recordaba, en las que se sentía tan inseguro.

Al llegar a España lo primero que hizo fue hacer una reservación en el hotel que le habían dicho se estaba hospedando Sakuno. Si quería hablar con ella, tenía que estar lo más cerca posible. Cómo llegó de noche, se limitó a darse una ducha y dormir. Así podría descansar y ya al otro día vería cómo le decía todo a Ryuzaki.

Estaba atrasado, no había podido encontrar a Sakuno por ninguna parte en todos estos días, pero la recepcionista le había dicho dónde y a qué hora se realizaría la boda; claro que, Ryoma tuvo que utilizar sus encantos para poder sacarle la información correspondiente.

Y ahí se encontraba, corriendo en dirección a la catedral ya que Sakuno estaba casándose en ese instante y él tenía que estar ahí para impedir la boda. Estando a menos de 3 metros de la puerta de la iglesia, escuchó cómo el padre hablaba.

-¿Y tú, Sakuno Ryuzaki? ¿Aceptas a Rui Sanada como tú esposo? – Un silencio

-Sí, acepto – la voz de Sakuno sonaba alegre

-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – y aquel era el momento

Abrió las puertas de la iglesia estrepitosamente e intentando normalizar su respiración agitada gritó como si el mundo fuera a acabarse - ¡Yo me opongo! – mientras los invitados y los novios ahí presentes le miraban sorprendidos.

Y fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Bastante cursi y escandaloso para ser un sueño, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Se levantó y fue al baño para tomar una ducha mientras en su fuero interno se decía a sí mismo: "_No, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cursi. Si quiero detenerlo, debe ser antes de todo eso… y en privado"._

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, vas a casarte. – La chica, quien se miraba en el espejo con mirada nostálgica intentaba convencerse a sí misma – Y amarás a ese hombre el resto de tus días, sin reprocharte absolutamente nada – suspiró y fue a sentarse a su cama.

Había despertado ya que había tenido un sueño que la había dejado nostálgica. Porque claro, Ryoma no sería capaz de ir e interrumpir la boda. No, eso era demasiado cursi como para que Ryoma lo hiciera. Además, él le había dicho claramente, que no le importaba si ella se iba o no. Y que no había vuelta a tras por la decisión que ella había tomado.

Era estúpido y muy irreal; Ryoma no sería capaz de ir a España a buscarla. Y era precisamente eso, lo que la hacía dudar aún más. Porque a pesar de que sabía a la perfección de que Ryoma no se aparecería por ahí; aún tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera; y no quería casarse hasta que pasara.

A las diez de la mañana, recibió un mensaje de Rui; la esperaba en el vestíbulo para organizar las últimas cosas de la fiesta de compromiso que tendrían esa misma tarde. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que las cosas pasaban no precisamente como ella quería que ocurrieran. Todo iba tan rápido que la desesperaba por completo.

Desde que se despertó en la madrugada, no había podido pegar pestaña. Después de la ducha que tomó, fue a recorrer el lugar. Madrid, una ciudad en la que nadie dormía; aún a las seis de la mañana habían lugares al que uno podía visitar. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno; cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había amanecido.

Se quedó por ahí haciendo un poco más de tiempo. Veía como parte de la ciudad comenzaba a despertar otra vez. Se sentó en una plaza, estaba en lo alto de una montaña, desde la cuál podía ver parte de la ciudad. Le agradaba la sensación; le daba tranquilidad y esperanza. Él quería que funcionara, quería que Sakuno aceptara volver con él a Japón. Si ella no lo hacía… se sentiría el tipo más estúpido por haber ido a buscarla y ser rechazado.

No, no le haría escenita de celos, ni mucho menos iría a interrumpir el matrimonio como se había soñado aquella noche. Debía encontrar la manera de hablar con Sakuno en aquel mismo día. Si Sakuno lo rechazaba, él se iría antes de que ella se casase. No se quedaría a ver la sonrisa triunfadora de ese idiota de Rui.

Cuándo volvió al hotel, se dirigió a los ascensores. Seleccionó el piso 23 y esperó. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, vio como los ojos de Sakuno – quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta – se abrían más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida

-Yo… - Y Ryoma se quedó en blanco, salió del ascensor para quedar al lado de Sakuno – Ryuzaki… tenemos que hablar.

-¿Y viniste hasta Madrid, sólo porque tenías que hablar conmigo? – Preguntó un poco confundida - ¿No podías llamar por teléfono o esperar hasta que regresara a Japón?

-¿Regresar? No, de todos modos regresarías casada – dijo sin pensarlo

-¿A qué quieres llegar? – preguntó, olvidando que Rui esperaba abajo

-Te invito a mi suite; tomemos un té mientras hablamos – ofreció

Sakuno extrañada por la repentina amabilidad de Ryoma aceptó. Había estado pensando toda la mañana, mejor dicho, deseando toda la mañana que esto ocurriera. Tal vez, se había quedado dormida y esto era un sueño. Se pellizcó para comprobarlo y no; no era un sueño. Ryoma realmente estaba ahí, abriéndole la puerta de su suite, para tomar un té y conversar de Dios sabe que.

-Bien, llegó la hora – comenzó Ryoma un poco nervioso

-Dime ¿A qué has venido, Ryoma? – preguntó ansiosa

-Iré al grano; he venido a buscarte – Sakuno casi salta de la felicidad que sentía. De verdad… aquello parecía un sueño. Era imposible, Ryoma ahí, frente a ella, diciéndole aquello; demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Por qué? – oh no, no iría a los brazos de él tan fácilmente

-No lo sé… - bajó la mirada – No soporto la idea de que te cases con otro

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿No era que no me soportabas? ¿Qué no querías volver a ver mi "horrible cara"? ¿Qué era mejor cuándo nadie te molestaba? Dime ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino de opinión?

-¡No lo sé! y no fue repentino, Ryuzaki – se desesperó un poco – Esos días que estuve fuera, pensé mucho en todo y yo… no sé, este vacío que siento de solo pensar que… - posó su mano en su pecho y se calló – No te cases – pidió – Vuelve a Japón conmigo

-¿Y la decisión que ya tomé, no cuenta? – recordó las palabras que Ryoma le había dicho antes de irse del departamento

-No contaría si lo que quisieses fuera volver – susurró y tapó su vista con su flequillo

Y como un rallo, Sakuno recordó que tenía que ver a Rui. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Rui de seguro estaría pensando que algo malo le había pasado.

En tanto Ryoma, sin levantar la vista, se sentó. No podía, no quería permanecer de pie. Había pasado. Lo habían rechazado. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí; empacaría y luego tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón. Desde ese momento, Sakuno Ryuzaki, había muerto para él.

-¡Rui! – Sakuno llamó la atención del chico que ya tenía cara de angustia – lamento la tardanza, debemos hablar.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar. Para eso te cité, ya nos atrasamos. Y si nos demoramos más, no alcanzaremos a tener nada listo para la fiesta de compromiso de esta noche – Rui terminó de hablar y tomó la mano de Sakuno para comenzar a caminar. Pero esta le detuvo el paso.

-No, Rui. Es otra cosa – Rui la miró confundido – No habrá fiesta de compromiso, Rui. Tampoco boda.

-Sabía que esto pasaría – sonrió nostálgico – No te la haré difícil. Si es tu decisión, entonces… ¡En hora buena! – La abrazó con cariño – sé buena chica, Sakuno. Dime si el idiota de Ryoma te hace sufrir y le daré una buena paliza. Sé feliz.

-Lo haré, Rui – correspondió el abrazo y se despidió de él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para la habitación de Ryoma. Cuándo tocó, salió una mucama. – Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra el señor Echizen?

-No, señorita. El señor Echizen acaba de entregar la habitación. Ya abandonó el hotel - ¡Demonios! Se lamentó Sakuno. Salió de ahí en dirección en su habitación y comenzó a hacer las maletas mientras por teléfono reservaba un vuelo a Japón.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una vez llegó al primer piso y su vista se posó en la nostálgica figura de Rui; frunció al instante. Pero pasó de largo, no tenía ánimos de ver cómo él y Sakuno se quedaban a ser felices. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Sakuno bajó del ascensor apurada, le entregó el cuarto a la recepcionista del hotel y luego corrió afuera para tomar un taxi. Tenía que llegar a tiempo; debía irse con Ryoma en el mismo vuelo. – Por favor, valla más rápido – le pidió al taxista – _Por favor, dame tiempo – _pedía en su fuero interno, conociendo a Ryoma, seguro había mal interpretado todo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se bajó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al interior. Buscó el lugar donde se embarcaba el vuelo y fue hasta ahí. Un poco más adelante, pudo distinguir la figura de Ryoma, aún no embarcaba sus maletas, estaba esperando como todos los demás. ¡Qué bien, había llegado a tiempo! - ¡Neh, Ryoma! – le habló al chico

Este volteó un poco incrédulo - ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryuzaki? – Sí, se sintió como si los papeles se hubieran dado vuelta - ¿Con tus maletas? ¿Vas a algún sitio? – ok, a veces Ryoma era un poco… lento.

Sakuno sonrió y se acercó a él; lo abrazó por el cuello y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Ryoma no entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba realmente, le respondió el beso, mientras las personas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a decir diferentes exclamaciones respecto a la pareja, otros aplaudía y algunas se lamentaban pidiendo que ellos también querían algo así.

-Ryoma, me voy contigo – le dijo Sakuno una vez que se separaron

Echizen le besó la frente y la abrazó; al menos, nada había sido en vano. Agradeció que Ryuzaki se fuera con él, que estuviera con él ahora y no en sus preparaciones para su boda con otro tipo. El dolor en el pecho disminuyó, el vacío ya no estaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió su corazón cálido.

El mágico momento desapareció por el ajetreo de tomar el vuelo, embarcar las maletas, etc. El viaje pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Al llegar a Japón, fue como si Rui Sanada nunca hubiese existido. Ambos jóvenes hablaban normalmente, Ryoma la molestaba y reían por cualquier cosa.

Faltaban dos meses y medio para su graduación y si seguían faltando a clases, no podrían terminar ese año, la escuela. Así es que cuando llegaron a casa, se prepararon para el día lunes volver a clases como todo joven normal de Japón.

Pero aún era viernes, así es que sacaron un par de vasos, un poco de ron y brindaron. Brindaron por todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que se conocieron hasta ese entonces. Brindaron por todas las veces que habían intentado separarlos o separarse. Brindaron por que aún seguían con vida, luchando por un final feliz en toda esta triste historia…

** s**

**Jani: ****yurika12again: ****Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por leer y siempre apoyarme! :D bueno, sí. Todas sabemos que Ryoma es un celoso, así es que no debería sorprendernos jajá saludos!**

**Rave-chan: ****anikasukino 5d: ****la dejó ir porque es un completo idiota, menos mal que recapasitó! En fin, esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo, sigue leyendo y deja un review! :)**

**Ryoma: **** .gomez: ****Jani-chan dice que gracias por el apoyo y el entusiasmo de tu review, gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Por favor, síguelo hasta el final y esperamos tu review!**

**Jani:**** keylove14: ****La verdad quería aclararte esto; Ryoma no se acostó con Sakuno en el sofá, jeje. El la encontró en el sofá y la llevó a su cuarto. Fue ahí cuando encontró que su cuarto estaba demasiado lejos y lo mejor sería dormir con ella :D bueno, haciendo esa aclaración, muuuuuuuuuuuchisimas gracias por leer :D y que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) déjame otro review, si? Me dan muchos ánimos para escribir! :)**

**Rave-chan: ****yukki uzumaki: ****Bueno, ya que todos le pidieron a jani-chan que actualizara pronto, ella ha puesto todo su esfuerzo para actualiza en tiempo record :D por favor deja un review y sigue el fic hasta el final! Te esperamos:)**

**Ryoma: ****Rave-chan: ****ok, si estás aquí, con nosotros, respondiendo reviews… ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios haces enviando reviews? ¬¬ -Jani: Ryoma, no hagas eso! Idiota -Ryoma: bueeeno ¬¬ jani dice que – leyendo tarjetas – 'eres la mejor y espero de todo corazón que sigas siendo mi amiga el resto de la vida. Agradezco al cielo y a Dios el haber conocido a una persona tan maravillosa como tú. Te amo hermanita' :)**

**Jani: ****l0v3kizhuu: ****eeh si! Y tan rápido como empezó, así de rápido se terminó jeje empieza el final! Prepárate, si? Gracias por leer! Déjame un review :D muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!**

**-Es hora de separarnos – la mirada nostálgica de él, era notoria**

**-Promete que irás a buscarme – un lágrima recorrió su rostro**

**-Promete que me esperarás – pegó su frente a la de ella**

**-Todos los días de mi vida – respondió y sellaron su promesa con un beso**

**Jani-chan **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**Como dije en el capítulo de "Almas gemelas" que subí ayer, hoy actualizo éste fic que estaba botado :/ de verdad lamento la tardanza. El capítulo está corto, lo admito. Estaba un poco corta de ideas. Hmm bueno, no tomando en cuenta lo corto del capítulo, espero que les guste y espero tener la actualización pronto. Para ello, necesitaré su ayuda. Aunque eso se lo diré abajo!**

**Rave-chan: a Jani-chan no le pertenece pot. Esta historia sí.**

**Ryoma: Gracias al cielo no le pertenece pot!**

**Jani-chan: silencio! ¬¬**

Los días fueron pasando, su relación se fue fortaleciendo. Aunque Ryoma nunca le había dicho claramente a Sakuno "¿quieres ser mi novia?" ambos sabían que eran novios. En la escuela, muchas chicas miraban con recelo a Ryuzaki por haber cautivado al apuesto y sexy chico solitario.

Sakuno notó el cambio en Ryoma, él ya no estaba tan solitario. Ahora conversaba un poco más, al menos con los del club de tenis. Ya no estaba tan apartado de la sociedad. Ahora, al menos se podría decir que tenía buenos amigos en el club de tenis.

El momento de la graduación llegó y como representante de la clase, eligieron a Eiji Kikumaru, un chico del club de tenis. Ahora era bastante cercano a Ryoma, junto con otro chico llamado Momoshiro Takeshi. Este se subió a la tarima y comenzó su discurso: "Estos días de secundaría han pasado tan rápido, con risas, llantos, momento memorables, personas inolvidables. Con milagros, como el que todos sabemos – haciendo alusión a Ryoma y Sakuno – esos milagros que nos han hecho conocer a gente maravillosa, a gente con un corazón de oro, a pesar de que todos creíamos que tenía un corazón de piedra. Agradezco cada uno de los días vividos en Seigaku. Gracias profesores, por enseñarnos cada día a ser mejores. Muchas gracias." – el discurso concluyó con muchos aplausos.

Después de aquella ceremonia, se fueron a casa juntos. Comieron algo y brindaron para celebrar que habían terminado el instituto. ¿Y ahora? Sakuno siempre había querido ser profesora y con la herencia, Ryoma iba a poder ayudarla a cumplir su sueño. ¿Y él? ¿Tenista profesional? Le agradaba la idea, pero sólo como pasatiempo. ¿Para qué era bueno además del tenis? ¿Ayudar a los demás y dar consejos? No. ¿Defender los derechos de los demás siendo abogado? Tampoco. O quizás ¿salvar la vida de las personas? No tenía idea para que era bueno. ¿Chismosear en alguna revista de deportes? Mucho menos… ¿Qué? ¿Qué debía hacer con él de ahora en adelante?

-Sakuno – movió a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado, eran las tres de la mañana y él no podía pegar pestaña – Hey, despierta

La chica se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente. - ¿Qué sucede, Ryoma?

-¿Para qué soy bueno? – le preguntó

La chica se descolocó un poco al escuchar la interrogante, se giró para estar frente a frente y poder mirarlo a los ojos. El rostro de Ryoma estaba lleno de frustración.

-¿De qué va esa pregunta, Ryoma? –

-Sólo me pregunto… ¿Qué hacer el resto de mi vida? – Le contó – me gusta el tenis, pero no lo quiero como profesión, sólo como pasatiempo. No sé para qué soy bueno.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, amor – le acarició el cabello de forma tierna – descansa.

Lo abrazó y él se acurrucó cómo no lo pudo hacer en muchas oportunidades con su madre. Se durmió después de un rato, agradeciéndole a la vida el haberse encontrado con ella. Ella, quién se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y en su vida. Ella, que lo apoyaba y lo calmaba cada vez que lo necesitaba. Ella… la amaba.

Apenas pudo, Sakuno se inscribió en la universidad de Tokio para poder ser profesora. Ryoma le acompañó en todo momento. Aunque no lo demostraba, le incomodaba el hecho de que aún no sabía qué era lo que quería estudiar. Aun así, apoyó a su novia y estuvo con ella.

Ryuzaki estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo hacer para que Ryoma supiera en qué era bueno. Ella intentaba decirle las cosas para lo que era mejor, pero nada parecía satisfacer a Ryoma.

-Amor, ¿Quieres practicar tenis conmigo? – preguntó intentando distraer a Ryoma

-No, tengo que salir – le comentó poniéndose de pie

-¿Dónde…? – intentó preguntar

-Eres mi novia, no mi dueña – la mirada fría de Ryoma le dolió, aunque entendía como se sentía, no entendía por qué ese comportamiento con ella

Ryoma salió del departamento y se dirigió al cementerio. Hacía tiempo que no iba solo. Sakuno le acompañaba siempre. Cuando hubo llegado ahí, se sintió fatal por tratar así a la chica. Suspiró y se sentó a un lado observando la lápida.

-Hola – les dijo – hoy vengo solo… - bajó la cabeza – antes de salir, traté mal a Sakuno, no sé por qué pero… sólo lo hice. Estoy confundido, estoy comenzando a creer que no sirvo para nada. No sé qué quiero hacer de mi vida. Mamá, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para decirme qué hacer. – cerró los ojos e intentó sentir como el viento acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos. Era tan jodidamente relajante, nada podía arruinar aquel momento… pero su móvil comenzó a sonar y el momento ya se había arruinado.

Lo tomó y contestó al número desconocido.

La respuesta ante su inquietud estaba ahí, en esa simple llamada telefónica. Su ánimo subió notoriamente hasta que recordó que si tomaba esa opción, tenía que dejar a la persona que amaba. Estaba en un dilema.

Se despidió de su familia y emprendió rumbo al departamento. Sakuno preparaba la comida y salió a recibirlo con mirada nostálgica.

-Hola – le dijo débilmente a Ryoma

Éste la besó y se disculpó por haberla tratado tan fríamente.

Luego de comer, Ryoma pensó que ya era momento de tocar el tema.

-He recibido una llamada de una universidad – comentó

-¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó

-Por jugar al tenis, más mis calificaciones, tengo una beca para estudiar la carrera que yo quiera. – miró a su novia

Ésta se alegró en sobremanera – Ryoma, ¡Eso es excelente! – sonrió

-Sí… pensé en tomar un bachillerato mientras me decido. Ya sabes, es un año entero – bajó la mirada triste

-Es una excelente idea, amor. ¿Por qué te pones así? – le tomó la mano

-Es una universidad en Inglaterra – apoyó su frente en su mano tapando su mirada

Sakuno se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de Ryoma abrazándolo – Es tu futuro. Estaremos en contacto – le sonrió – no tienes por qué estar triste, yo te apoyo. – aunque por dentro moría de la tristeza, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Le animó para que hiciera los trámites correspondientes y se pudiera ir a estudiar a Inglaterra. Sakuno seguiría viviendo en el departamento. Aprovecharon los días que les quedaban juntos al máximo.

-Neh, Sakuno – habló Ryoma

-¿Sí? –

-Te amo – le dijo para luego mirarla

-También te amo, amor – respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Me marcho mañana – comentó después de un rato con mirada nostálgica

-Lo sé – le sonrió - ¿No estás emocionado?

Él la miró sorprendido - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… fuerte? –

Ella no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento – No quiero que te lleves un mal recuerdo mío, ni que te vayas preocupado de que estoy triste o algo por el estilo – le tomó la mano – quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, siempre –

Ryoma le miró y luego sonrió. Tomó la cara de Sakuno y la besó.

Esa noche arreglaron las maletas de Ryoma y al día siguiente, fueron al aeropuerto. Embarcaron las maletas de Ryoma y luego esperaron a que se anunciara que los pasajeros subieran.

-Debes estudiar mucho – dijo Ryoma mientras se aferraba fuerte a Sakuno

-Lo haré, tu esfuérzate por encontrar tu vocación – le respondía mientras también se aferraba a él

"Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Inglaterra, favor abordar" – se escuchó en el alto parlante. Ambos chicos se miraron nostálgicos.

-Es hora de separarnos – la mirada nostálgica de él, era notoria

-Promete que irás a buscarme – un lágrima recorrió su rostro

-Promete que me esperarás – pegó su frente a la de ella

-Todos los días de mi vida – respondió y sellaron su promesa con un beso

**Ooouuw ok, sé que soy muy mala al separarlos, pero es necesario. **

**Antes de responder reviews, les diré lo que necesito de uds. Ryoma no sabe que estudiar, ya que realmente es a mí a quién no se le ocurre que podría encajar con él. Así que les haré una pregunta que espero respondan en los reviews.**

**¿QUÉ DEBERÍA ESTUDIAR RYOMA? **

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Ahora sí, a responder reviews :D**

**Jani-chan: .gomez: jeje espero te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo, si?**

**Rave-chan: Caterin Echizen: Kt! Jani-chan dice que de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le das, esperamos que este cap te haya gustado y hoy no habrá adelanto jaja sólo porque tú lo pediste… naa' mentira, jani-chan explicará más adelante por qué no habrá adelanto, deja un review y sigue leyendo, un abrazo!**

**Ryoma: AnikaSukino 5d: Bueno, todo tiene que terminar. En fin, jani-chan dice que por favor dejes un review y espera que te haya gustado la historia!**

**Jani-chan: Rave-chan: Te amo, hermana de otra madre. No tengo más palabras.**

**Ryoma: Sigo creyendo que es estúpido que envíes reviews ¬¬**

**Jani-chan: a mí me gustan sus reviews 77**

**Ryoma: como quieran, locas!**

**Rave-chan: yukki uzumaki: jajajaja no hay mucho de la escuela, la verdad. Pero sí, ya están juntos aunque tuvieron que separarse. Esperamos que puedas seguir el fic hasta el final! Deja un review! gracias por leer :D**

**Ryoma: yurika12again: Si no te gustaron los avances del cap anterior, supongo que no te gustó este capítulo. Está un poco triste, neh? Pero bueno, jani-chan espera que sigas hasta el final! Gracias por leer!**

**Jani-chan: Michiru: El amoooorsh jajajaja gracias por leer! Deja un review, si? Y por cierto, todo ser arrogante, tiene a alguien pidiendo atención a gritos :) recuérdalo**

**Rave-chan: Sakurimo0n: Jani-chan dice que obviamente no es molestia! Aún quedan un par de capítulos, no te preocupes. Esperamos que el resto del fic sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Ryoma: alice bezarius Echizen: Sí, al parecer pensamos igual. En fin, gracias por leer y jani-chan pide que dejes un review! sigue leyendo!**

**Jani-chan: yiemvi: me pasé por tu fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo!**

** E, !**

**Ok, eso es todo! HOY NO HABRÁ ADELANTO por el simple hecho de que no se me ocurre nada que poner. En fin, espero que puedan responder a la pregunta que hice más arriba. Bueno niñas, gracias por leer una vez más. Intentaré actualizar "ironías de la vida" para mañana. Un abrazo!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola! Lamento la tardanza! Por fin tengo la actualización de éste fic!**

**Rave-chan: aunque seguramente te matarán por lo que escribiste -.-**

**Jani-chan: lo sé… de hecho, es por eso que estoy haciendo mi maleta… escaparé al fin del mundo para que nunca me encuentren! :D**

**Ryoma: aunque estoy de acuerdo con que te maten para que dejes de escribir estupideces, quiero saber la razón – aparece de la nada**

**Rave-chan: tal vez, deberías leer el capítulo para enterarte…**

**Ryoma: tengo que..? – dice un poco hastiado**

**Jani-chan: tienes que hacerlo – termina de hacer la maleta – puedes dar los disclaimers primero?**

**Ryoma: tengo el extraño presentimiento de que lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido en ésta vida es que los personajes de prince of tennis no le pertenezcan a esa de allá – me apunta – y sean de Takeshi Konomi… o si no… realmente yo, estaría en problemas – traga saliva**

**Jani-chan: ok, yo me voy! – corre por su vida**

**Rave-chan: tal vez, deba decirles que hay ooc… MUCHO ooc… nos leemos abajo!**

Los días en Inglaterra pasaban lentamente. Estaba aburrido, extrañaba a Sakuno y se sentía frustrado porque aunque llevara ya meses en el bachillerato, aun no sabía cuál era su vocación.

-Sólo llevas tres meses – repitió Sakuno al teléfono – ya verás que más adelante encontrarás tu vocación – le sonrió

-Te echo de menos – respondió – tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte – cerró los ojos y recordó las incontables veces que la había besado

-También yo, pero en tres meses más nos volveremos a ver – sintió nostalgia y tres meses más se le hizo un tiempo enorme, aunque no lo demostró con el tono de voz, ya que debía contener a su novio

Él suspiró – es demasiado tiempo – leyó los pensamientos de ella

-sé paciente – aconsejó –

-Lo seré – sonrió, entre felicidad por tener a alguien como ella a su lado y a la vez nostálgico porque estaban muy lejos el uno del otro

-Sé prudente, también – dijo un poco triste ella

-¿Prudente? – Levantó una ceja – Siempre he sido prudente, Sakuno

-Lo sé – rió un poco – pero no está demás decirlo

No, no estaba demás hacerlo…

-Te amo – le dijo él

-También yo – respondió – tengo que colgar. Hasta luego

-Hasta luego – y colgó

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Aún eran las seis de la mañana, había tenido una pesadilla en la que Sakuno estaba con otro chico, engañándolo. No, no se sentía nada bien. Así que para asegurarse de que solo había sido un sueño y no una visión, la llamó.

Pero cada vez que la llamaba, se sentía peor. Siempre quedaba con la sensación de que tenía que tomar el primer vuelo a Japón. Estaba frustrado… de cierta forma, le gustaría volver a ser el mismo chico que no necesitaba de nadie. Aunque después de que conoció a Sakuno, se dio cuenta que esa era solo una careta que había armado por miedo a seguir perdiendo a la gente que quería.

Pero ese "yo" antiguo ya no estaba. Tenía que vivir así ahora. Suspiró una vez más tomó su bolsa de raquetas y salió de su departamento. Iría a entrenar un poco y después pasaría a clases. Necesitaba distraerse.

Comenzó a golpear la pelota contra una pared. Como le calmaba ese bendito deporte, sentía que no había dudas con tan solo golpear la pelota. Se sintió observado, no se iba a detener, de seguro era una de las locas que lo perseguían también en la universidad.

Volteó la vista disimuladamente y vio a una chica. Él la había visto antes, era una compañera de la clase de filosofía. No es que él se fije en sus compañeros, es que ella se sentaba a su lado en esa clase.

Habían hablado algunas veces, hecho trabajos juntos y se llevaban bien. Aunque rara vez hablaban de su vida privada. Más bien, hablaban de tenis y cosas triviales.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo casi por inercia. Al instante, el recuerdo de la primera vez que habló con Sakuno vino a su mente.

-Sí – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió. De cierta forma, imaginó que hablaba con Sakuno. Se suponía que ella iba a decir "¿me hablas a mí?" pero no, ella respondió con un grande y feo sí.

Dejó de jugar al instante y se volteó

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Jugar un poco – le mostró su raqueta - ¿quieres?

Era tenis, no le diría que no. No era la primera vez que jugaban. Así es que se sentía cómodo y se divertía, porque ella sabía jugar bien. Al terminar, tomó un botellón de agua y se fue a sentar en el césped de cerca de la cancha.

La joven se acercó y se sentó a su lado

-Y… ¿De qué parte de Japón vienes? – le preguntó sonriendo

Él la miró y luego desvió la mirada – Kanto – respondió rápido

-¿Dónde queda? – preguntó como si fuera lo más interesante

-Tokio – dijo

-Hmm ¿y tienes muchos amigos allá? – oh sí, ella estaba muy habladora

-Betsuni – respondió aburrido, odiaba las entrevistas

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó confundida al no entender

-No muchos – tradujo Ryoma después de suspirar

-Lo siento – sonrió – mi japonés aún no es muy bueno – Ryoma se encogió de hombros y ella continuó - ¿Y tú familia? –

-Neh – la llamó Ryoma – Hoy estás muy habladora ¿no tienes nada más interesante que hacer? – Ella le caía bien… cuando estaba en silencio. Si se ponía habladora, ya no le gustaba

-No – sonrió inocente

Él suspiró – que mal – se puso de pie

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó

-A un lugar donde no me molestes – respondió

-¡Vamos! Sólo quiero ser tu amiga –

-No estoy interesado – dijo frío

-Ryoma – rodó los ojos - ¿Por qué todos los días es lo mismo? – se refería a que la evitaba y después terminaban charlando como buenos amigos

Sonrió burlón – Me gusta molestar –

-Serás… - entrecerró los ojos

-Ya, Melody – se carcajeó – quiero darme una ducha y luego ir a clases – tomó su bolsa de raquetas

-¿Irás a tu casa? – preguntó

-No, está lejos de aquí. – Contó – usaré los camarines de la universidad

-Podemos ir a mi departamento, si quieres – ofreció ella un poco dudosa, el levantó una ceja - ¿Qué? Está cerca – comentó – podemos comer algo y luego ir a clases

Sintió rugir a su estómago y luego la idea no parecía mala. Suspiró y aceptó. El departamento de Melody no era muy grande, aunque tampoco pequeño. Ella era hija de un empresario así es que tenía buenos lujos.

Al entrar, fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió, dejó su bolsa de raquetas a un lado y ayudó a Melody a poner la mesa mientras ella iba a ducharse también. Ella, había preparado desayuno Japonés.

Él sonrió de medio lado, estaba tan ocupado últimamente que no le daba tiempo de preparar sus platillos favoritos y sólo alcanzaba a comer cosas americanas; ya que era lo más rápido. Melody había preparado un desayuno japonés, seguramente, porque él estaba ahí. Eso le agradó.

Cuando ella salió del baño, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Se rieron un poco más y luego fueron a clases. Ése día, sólo tenían un bloque, así es que salieron temprano.

-Te acompaño a tu casa – ofreció Ryoma en una manera de agradecer el desayuno

-Gracias – sonrió ella, coqueta

El camino no fue muy largo, al llegar ahí, ella ofreció a Ryoma entrar. El aceptó ya que Melody le prometió preparar comida japonesa.

-Neh – habló ella, Ryoma la miró - ¿Tienes alguna novia? – preguntó

Ryoma enarcó una ceja - ¿Alguna? Suena como si tuviera muchas – comentó divertido

-Tienes cara de mujeriego – lo molestó

Él rió ofendido - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Acaso me has visto coquetear con alguien? – se apuntó

-Con esa cara y ese cuerpo, no es necesario que muevas un dedo, Ryoma – dijo ella

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Melody? – se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada

-No – dijo – Si estuviera coqueteando contigo, ya serías mi novio – sentenció

-A ¿Si? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – dijo divertido

-Eso – habló dejando lo que hacía y mirando a Ryoma – Me suena a reto

-Yo soy un reto – sonrió arrogante- tan solo una persona ha sido capaz de ganarme

-Pues yo seré la segunda – dijo decidida

Y fue ahí cuando Ryoma se dio un golpe mental. Melody se lo estaba tomando enserio – Tengo novia, Melody – dijo intentando hacer que ella desistiera. Pero fue el catalizador para lo siguiente.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse… ¿O sí? – se acercó a Ryoma

-¿Disculpa? – se desentendió

Ella lo tomó de la camiseta y lo acercó – He esperado por esto hace mucho – dijo para luego besarlo

A él le tomó dos segundos – que parecieron eternos – para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Alejó a Melody de inmediato, pero ésta volvió a besarlo. Y de repente su mente se nubló. Algo dentro de él decía "aléjala, sal de ahí" pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a aquella voz.

Sin pensar en nada más, besó a Melody sin contenerse. Ella besaba bien, sus labios se sentían cálidos y su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se pegaba a él con atrevimiento, haciéndole querer más. Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella rodeó el cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

Luego de un rato, se separaron – ¿Esto significa que he ganado? – preguntó ella sonriente

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Se defendió Ryoma, se acercó con una sonrisa pícara a ella y susurró rozando sus labios – El que se enamora primero, pierde – sentenció para luego besarla otra vez.

Su cabeza ya no pensaba, sólo comenzó a responder a los deseos de su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto ansiaba sentir un poco de afecto hacia él! En ese momento lo admitió… necesitaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para coquetear con él y comenzar algo con ella para no sentirse solo.

Sabía que estaba mal… pero no podía detenerse.

Cuando llegó a su casa suspiró. Se recostó en su cama y se tapó la vista con el antebrazo. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Acaso… ¿Estaba sintiendo cosas por Melody? ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquella tarde? ¿Qué pasaba con Sakuno ahora?

Miró el teléfono… y tan rápido como la idea vino, se fue. No, no podía decirle lo que había pasado a Sakuno. No quería lastimarla, lo mejor sería olvidar lo que pasó con Melody y seguir igual que siempre con Sakuno.

Cerró los ojos y terminó por dormirse. Lo de Melody había sido algo sin importancia, lo olvidaría al día siguiente…

**Rave-chan: muy bien ._. como Jani-chan se ha ido a quien-sabe-donde-landia; seré yo la que despida el capítulo… ésta vez no responderemos reviews, ya que Ryoma también está en shock después de leer éste capítulo… yo estoy a punto de entrar en estado de coma así es que sólo leeré el pequeño adelanto que Jani-chan me dejó antes de irse y luego me retiro… ejem.. esto dice así:**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino ahora – habló fría**

**-Estás hablando enserio? – preguntó**

**-Tú tienes a Melody, yo tengo a Kent. Estoy segura, Ryoma – **

**-Cuídate mucho – se resignó**

**-También tú – cortó la comunicación**

**Rave-chan: lo sé, yo también creo que Jani-chan se volvió loca… esperamos que vuelva pronto y nos saque la duda de una vez…**

**Ja ne!**

**P.D. dejen un review!**

**P.D. 2 Caí en estado de coma!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jani-chan: Ho… hola – entra nerviosa - jeje, les he traido la actualización – traga saliva**

**Rave-chan: por favor! No la maten D:**

**Ryoma: matenla!**

**Rave-chan: cállate! Se ha dado el trabajo de actualizar todo**

**Ryoma: para lo que me importa!**

**Jani-chan: chicas, por favor, no me maten! – sale corriendo asustada**

**Rave-chan: suspira – se ha vuelto a ir D: - mira a Ryoma – hey! Enano! Da los disclaimers de una vez**

**Ryoma: no, prince of tennis no le pertenece.**

-¡Sakuno! – gritaron su nombre a lo lejos, reconoció la voz al instante y sonrió

-Kent-kun ¿Cómo estás? – saludó

-Bien – respondió llegando a su lado - ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa? – preguntó

-Claro – respondió amable

-Neh – la llamó - ¿Tú estás bien? La última vez que hablamos estabas un poco… triste – dijo con cuidado

-Supongo que lo estoy superando – se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía un poco triste

-No crees que… - hizo una pausa - ¿Una relación a distancia no funciona?

Ella se sorprendió - ¡No digas esas cosas! – lo regañó

Él sonrió nervioso – está bien, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó – pero… ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él? ¿No me vas a decir que ya no es lo mismo? – preguntó

Ella miró el suelo sin querer responder. Kent tenía toda la razón. Al principio, ambos habían hecho lo posible por hacer que las cosas fueran iguales pero… ya no estaba dando resultado desde hacía unas semanas. Eso le ponía realmente triste.

Kent lo había notado y ella se lo había comentado porque eran bastante cercanos. Kent la había consolado cuando tuvo ganas de llorar y estaba para ella siempre que lo necesitaba. Ryoma ya no estaba a su lado físicamente, así es que no podía contar con él.

No se podía engañar, se había acostumbrado a depender al cien de Ryoma y eso la hacía sentirse aún más deprimida. Lo extrañaba al punto de querer tomar el primer vuelo a Inglaterra; pero la universidad le ocupaba tanto tiempo que apenas podía salir con sus compañeros de la universidad.

Excepto Kent, no sólo se hacía el tiempo para compartir con él. Si no, que como eran compañeros en todas las materias, también se sentaban juntos y hacían trabajos juntos. También estudiaban juntos y realizaban prácticos.

Sí, se habían hecho lo suficientemente cercanos como para llamarse mejores amigos entre ellos.

-Neh, Sakuno – habló Kent, ella lo miró - ¿Vamos a cenar? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ella

-De acuerdo – sonrió – Aunque no te pases de listo – lo molestó entrecerrando los ojos

-Pero si no haremos nada malo – se defendió, luego la miró pícaro - ¿O sí? – sonrió

-Deja de decir tonterías, Kent – se rió

Ambos caminaron en dirección al departamento de Sakuno. Kent entró invitado por Sakuno y ambos decidieron terminar los deberes juntos antes de ir a cenar.

Fueron a un restaurant no muy lejos de ahí y ambos pidieron diferentes platillos para comer. A Sakuno por un momento se le olvidó la existencia de Ryoma y pudo disfrutar un agradable momento junto a Kent.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, los únicos momentos en los que se sentía sola y sentía la ausencia de Ryoma era cuando no estaba en compañía de Kent, porque el chico le hacía pensar que sólo estaban los dos y que nada más importaba.

Él la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y a saber que sonreír era lo mejor que podía hacer todos los días de su vida. Se sentía bien con él y estaba contenta por ello.

Cuando iba camino a casa, Kent tomó la mano de Sakuno de repente.

-¿Qué haces? – habló Sakuno sin quitar su mano

-Tomo tu mano – respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-No es correcto – rebatió

-No es malo tampoco – se defendió

-¡Vamos, Kent! – quiso hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿Qué? – dejó de caminar y sin soltar la mano de Sakuno se posicionó frente a ella - ¿Qué sucede?

-No hagas esto – negó levemente

-Dices eso, pero aun así… - hizo una pausa – No has quitado tu mano, ni forzado para que la suelte – comentó - ¿Por qué?

-No… no lo sé – bajó la mirada aún sin quitar la mano

-Sakuno… - habló Kent tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo – Me gustas – dijo sin rodeos – Sé tú situación a la perfección pero… aun así no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma contigo.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Ryoma – dijo cerrando sus ojos cuando vio que Kent se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella para besarla

-Olvídate de él por un minuto – pidió en un susurró, rozando los labios de ella – piensa en lo que quieres ahora –

"Ya que", pensó Sakuno y besó a Kent sin pensar en si estaba bien o mal. Soltó la mano de él y cruzó las suyas por detrás del cuello del chico para profundizar el beso.

¡Cómo extrañaba un poco de afecto! Necesitaba sentirse querida y que la besaran con deseo. Además… los labios de Kent se sentían tan cálidos y deliciosos… que casi ni sentía que besarlo estaba mal.

Se separó de él un poco dubitativa. Su mente le decía que se fuera, pero su cuerpo, su boca le pedía más.

-¿Tu respuesta? – preguntó Kent, refiriéndose a si a ella le gustaba él

-Me agradas mucho – respondió

-Auch – comentó él – Creí que me dirías "También me gustas" – hizo una mueca

-Sí me gustas – respondió – pero no creo que tanto como yo te gusto a ti – aclaró

-Tranquila, puedo esperar – dijo acercándose nuevamente a los labios de ella

-Sabes que sigo teniendo novio – comentó ella rozando los labios de Kent

-Por ahora, lo pasaré por alto – dijo para luego volver a besarla

Besó a Kent una vez más antes de entrar en el departamento. Observó la sala, especialmente el sillón en el que tantas noches se había dormido y Ryoma la había llevado en brazos a la habitación para que no se resfriara.

Caminó hasta a la habitación y observó la cama en la que Ryoma y ella habían hecho el amor incontables veces. Una nostalgia enorme se apoderó de ella. Lo extrañaba… lo amaba… aunque, como había conversado con Kent minutos antes, ya nada era lo mismo.

No sabía si sería igual cuando lo volviera a ver. Es más, sus pensamientos los ocupaba más Kent que el mismo Ryoma. Observó el teléfono y tan rápido como la idea vino se fue. No quería hablar con Ryoma en ese momento. No quería contarle todavía lo que había ocurrido con Kent.

Independiente de cuan sola se sintiera, Ryoma no se merecía que ella lo estuviera engañando. Él la había cuidado y ella estaba completamente segura de que Ryoma rechazaría a cualquier mujer que estuviera coqueteándole.

De repente se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué había besado a Kent? ¿Qué pensaría Ryoma cuando se enterara? Definitivamente no iba a estar feliz. Seguramente, querría terminar. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Terminar con él? No estaba cien por ciento segura.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que necesitaba afecto. Y en ese momento, sólo era Kent quien podía dárselo.

El teléfono sonó, se sobresaltó. El único que llamaba ahí era Ryoma. Pensó en no contestar, pero luego recordó lo que estuvo pensando. Ryoma no se merecía nada de eso.

Con extremada calma fue hacia el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Hola? – saludó

-Hola, Sakuno – respondió el chico

-Que… ¿Tal tu día? – preguntó casi por compromiso, quería cortar la comunicación

-Bien – respondió cansado, distante - ¿El tuyo?

-Interesante – dijo recordando lo ocurrido con Kent

-¿Por? – preguntó

-Cosas – evadió

-Que bien, supongo – suspiró – Oye, debo irme… tengo una cita con Melo… - se calló

-¿Disculpa? –

-Que debo colgar – explicó un poco nervioso, no quería hacerle daño. No se lo merecía

-Tienes una cita – afirmó - ¿Con una chica?

-Sí – dudó un poco en afirmarlo

-¿Estás con ella? – preguntó extrañada, de cierta forma triste, de cierta forma aliviada. No sabía cómo explicarse – Sé sincero – pidió. Él suspiró pero no respondió – Contesta – le exigió

-Ella y yo… - hizo una pausa – Nos besamos – contó – hace poco – terminó de aclarar

No, no fue como un balde de agua fría; tampoco se alivió. Simplemente… no sentía absolutamente nada. No sabía que pensar o qué hacer.

-Neh, Ryoma – lo llamó

-¿Si? – contestó

-¿Recuerdas a Kent? – ya no tenía por qué contenerse en contarle.

-Sí – fue simple

-Él y yo… - hizo una pequeña pausa – Estamos saliendo – le contó

Se molestó. A Ryoma definitivamente le había molestado lo que Sakuno le acababa de decir. Porque él y Melody se habían besado. Sólo besado. Salir ya eran palabras mayores. Quizás... ¿Cuánto tiempo le vieron la cara de idiota? Sí, él había besado a Melody pero no tenía pensado dejar a Sakuno.

Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella lo perdonara. Incluso, dejar su beca en Inglaterra y volver a su lado. Pero no, ella al parecer, lo había estado engañando desde hacía mucho más tiempo y no tenía intenciones de disculparse.

-Supongo… - continuó hablando Sakuno – que estamos a mano

-Sí, estamos a mano – intentó responder calmado – Lo olvidaremos ¿Verdad? – intentó aferrarse al amor que alguna vez sintió por Sakuno

-Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino ahora – habló fría

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – preguntó

-Tú tienes a Melody, yo tengo a Kent. Estoy segura, Ryoma – respondió

-Cuídate mucho – suspiró resignado

-Tú también – cortó la comunicación

Ambos chicos se tomaron la cabeza y suspiraron. Era el fin.

**Rave-chan: ya que jani-chan se ha ido, responderé los reviews por ella…**

**.-yuuki uzumaki: ****y bueno, si… eso es amor… espero que los capítulos te hayan gustado… bueno, que no mates a jani-chan… un abrazo y deja un review!**

**.-anikasukino 5d: ****sí, las cosas empeoraron… pero piensa en que si asesinas a jani-chan, no sabremos el final de la historia… por favor deja un review! bendiciones :D**

**. .gomez: ****sí, creeme que fue triste. Éste también :( pero de todas maneras, deja un review :D**

**.-SakuriMo0n: ****es lo que ocurre la mayoría de las veces cuando hay una relación a distancia… de verdad, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Un abrazo!**

**.-Yiemvi Shiraiwa: ****ryoma siempre está en la lista negra de todos… es un enano malcriado, lo sabemos… pero aún así lo amamos. Bueno, deja un review y síguelo hasta el final… :D**

**.-alice bezarius Echizen: ****jajajaja sí, los problemas siguen… espero se acaben en algún momento! Pero sin dolor no te haces feliz, así que deja un review :D**

**.-sakurai45: ****jani-chan también se sintió angustiada cuando escribió el capitulo… pero, de todos modos, esperamos que te haya gustado… un abrazo!**

**.-yomisma: ****jajaja hay que dejarlo a medias para que ustedes pidan más :D ojala te haya gustado! Bless**

**.-ryomita-chan: ****D: no puedes hacer eso porque… porque… porque o si no, no sabrás el final de la historia… asi es que… :D jajajaja esperamos que te haya gustado, así es que deja un review… Bless!**

**Ryoma: bueno, aquí queda… ah! Claro, debo leer éste papel que dice ADELANTO:**

**-Tengo algo que decirte, Ryoma – habló Melody**

**-Dime – dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda**

**-Me estoy enamorando…– dijo**

**-Yo también me estoy enamorando, Sakuno – dijo inconscientemente**

**Bueno, eso sería todo…**

**Bless.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jani: Ok, he vuelto de quien-sabe-donde-landia :D y vuelvo sin culpa… por qué? Porque yo soy la autora carajo! Y si quiero puedo hacer que uno se muera y el otro se vuelva loco! – **

**Rave-chan: Jani-chan… creo que deberías dejar de decir esas cosas.. te odiarán aún más :S**

**Ryoma: deja que la linchen de una vez, se lo merece**

**Jani: suspira y se calma – de acuerdo, lo siento, pero… no me arrepiento de nada – dice mirando al horizonte con mirada melancólica**

**Rave-chan: Enano, es tu turno de dar los disclaimers**

**Ryoma: No hay mucho que decir, Gracias a Dios soy propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.**

Un mes había pasado desde que había hablado por última vez con Sakuno. Él no lo admitiría, pero estaba perdido. Se sentía solo, ni siquiera la compañía de Melody lo ayudaba. Todas las noches soñaba con Sakuno, recordaba las incontables veces que habían hecho el amor y se habían besado. En sus sueños, podía verla, la sentía. Su olor, la dulce melodía de su voz diciéndole "te amo" o "te necesito conmigo".

Aun así, no había pensado en buscarla, ni en llamarla. Ella debería estar muy bien con su nuevo novio. Ella le había enviado un email diciéndole que había abandonado el departamento, y que no volvería a saber de ella. Seguramente, se había ido a vivir con él.

Seguía estando con Melody, se acostaba con ella, la besaba, la tocaba pero… no sentía calor. Estando en compañía, se sentía solo. Suspiró y tapó su vista con su antebrazo. Recordó entonces una frase que Sakuno solía decirle.

"Los suspiros son aire que nos sobra, por alguien que nos falta" – sonrió irónico… cómo le hacía falta ella… tomó el collar que colgaba en su cuello. Uno con un dige de unas raquetas cruzadas. Aquel collar, no se lo había sacado desde que Sakuno se lo había dado en su cumpleaños. Lo miró y volvió a suspirar. Cuánto la extrañaba…

Melody se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó. La miró con un poco de desdén en los ojos y quitó el brazo que ella había pasado por encima de él para levantarse.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y un poco de agua, se lo tomó con calma. Sólo por hacer algo. Sintió que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda. Melody.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó ella dejando de abrazarlo y comenzando a buscar ingredientes

-Sí – dijo él

Ella comenzó a cocinar y Ryoma la observó.

¿Cuantas veces Sakuno había hecho lo mismo? Ponerse una camisa de él e ir a cocinarle algo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. De veras… enserio deseaba que fuera Sakuno la chica a la cual estuviera abrazando en ese momento. Volvió a suspirar.

-Tengo algo que decirte – habló Melody

-Dime – dijo aún sin abrir los ojos, casi por inercia

-Me estoy enamorando… - dijo algo nerviosa

-Yo también me estoy enamorando, Sakuno – dijo inconscientemente

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, y Ryoma se dio cuenta de que la había jodido, pero bien.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – la chica se soltó del agarre de él y lo encaró

-Lo siento yo… - tomó aire para inventarse una excusa más pero ya no podía mentirse – no puedo – dijo

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula

-Lamento dejar que esto se alargara – bajó su cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos

-¿Qué? – repitió, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Es Sakuno – dijo – Siempre ha sido ella, no tú – contó

-¿Entonces por qué…? – Pero no pudo terminar – Era sólo un juego – habló después recordando cuando todo había comenzado – No es tu culpa, yo también estuve de acuerdo, es sólo que… pensé que… - se calló, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar

-Se terminó – sentenció – Regresaré a Japón

Tomó sus prendas de ropa, se vistió y se fue de la casa de Melody lo más pronto posible. Arregló sus maletas, tomó un vuelo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba de camino a Japón. De cierta forma, se sentía bien. Se había sacado un peso de encima al reconocer que necesitaba a Sakuno con él.

Cuando llegó a Japón, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, fue al cementerio. No visitaba a sus padres hacía meses. Los extrañaba. Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaban descansando y a lo lejos, divisó una figura femenina en el lugar.

Se acercó un poco más y se sorprendió en sobremanera al encontrar a Sakuno ahí. Estaba sola, se veía cansada, pero aun así, estaba hermosa, radiante. Sin que ella lo viera, se aceró y se ocultó tras un árbol para escuchar su dulce voz.

"Aún no sé nada de él" – dijo Sakuno – "Lo he echado de menos, pero no puedo olvidar todo. Rinko-san… ¿Es lo correcto? Todo lo que pasó… Somos muy jóvenes para comprometernos así pero…" - ella suspiró, Ryoma sólo escuchaba en silencio – "Seguramente, él la quiso más a ella que a mí. Sé que sola me costará mucho trabajo, pero éste hijo… lo cuidaré con mi vida" – se limpió un par de lágrimas – "Espero que no sea atrevido de mi parte, pero… en cuanto nazca, vendré a presentarlo… nos veremos entonces, adiós" – y con esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Ryoma se quedó estático. ¿Un hijo? ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Se fijó en ella y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía pansa… ¿Cuánto tenía de embarazo? ¡No, eso no podía estar pasando! Cómo si volviera en sí, corrió para alcanzar a Sakuno antes de que se fuera. La alcanzó con rapidez, tomó de su brazo y de manera brusca la jaló hacia él.

Ella se puso pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma – Explícate – exigió Ryoma. Aún descolocada y pensando que era un sueño, Sakuno no respondió nada - ¡Vamos! – Bramó - ¡Explícate! – volvió a exigir

Ella se sobrepuso a la situación y sonrió irónica - ¿Qué se supone que deba decir en una situación así? ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida de soltero loco en Inglaterra? – dijo

Ryoma rodó los ojos – Escucha, quiero que me expliques… - intentó hablar calmado, pero no le resultó - ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo demonios es eso de que tendrás un hijo? – preguntó

Ella frunció el ceño por la forma en la que el habló – No es tu negocio, Echizen – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí

-¡¿Quién fue?! – Preguntó exasperado, volviendo a tomarla del brazo - ¡¿Te han hecho daño?! – su mirada de desesperación, cambió a una de preocupación.

Ella suspiró – Sí, Echizen – quitó el agarre de Ryoma de manera brusca – Me has hecho mucho daño – respondió

-¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Preguntó en tono irónico, luego, se dio un golpe mental – Espera… ¿Es enserio? –

-¡Lo que faltaba! – Alzó sus brazos, en señal de cansancio – No te preocupes, no necesito nada. Ni dinero, ni tu compañía

-Vamos, Sakuno… - tomó su mano – No te pongas testaruda, ¿Cómo esperas que no haga nada si me acabo de enterar que seré padre?

-Suéltame, Echizen – pidió, más él hizo caso omiso - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – gritó desesperada, con los ojos húmedos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender su actitud

Ella lo miró incrédula – Me da asco sólo pensar que con esas manos, has tocado a otra mientras éramos novios –

-¡Vamos, Sakuno! – Intentó eliminar el ambiente incómodo - ¡Ha sido un error! Yo… he venido a enmendar mis errores. Quiero recuperarte… -

-¿Crees que es así de fácil? – No podía creerlo – Sakuno, me he dado cuenta que nada es igual sin ti… oh, Ryoma, mi vida no tiene sentido si no es a tu lado… oh, te amo… también te amo… Se besan y son felices toda la vida – dijo con tono melodramático pero con mirada irónica – No, Echizen. Las cosas no son así – dijo fría

-Sakuno, es verdad… - suspiró derrotado – Jamás he dejado de amarte – la miró a los ojos

-¿Me amas? – Preguntó y él asintió – Ajá, dime, Echizen, ¿Te acostaste con ella? – preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ryoma se mordió el labio inferior. Atrapado – Responde – exigió ella

Él suspiró – Lo hice… - dijo, Sakuno soltó una risa irónica – ¡Pero no sentía nada! – Dijo desesperado – El vacío aquí en mi pecho no desaparecía, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasáramos juntos – contó

-¡Qué mal que debiste haberlo pasado, Echizen! – Dijo sarcástica – Enserio, ¡Cuánto siento haberte causado tanto sufrimiento!

-Estás siendo cruel, Sakuno – sonrió nostálgico

-¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó

-¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó de vuelta, con mirada dolida – Seguro te acostaste con ese tal Kenta o como se llame… Yo podría dudar que ese hijo sea mío – dijo

Sakuno suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego sonrió… se acercó a Ryoma y lo abofeteó en el rostro -¡Idiota! ¡Kent y yo jamás nos acostamos! ¡Sólo nos besamos dos veces! – sin poder controlarlo comenzó a llorar - ¡Me sentí tan tonta! – Calló al suelo sin poder sostenerse en pie – "Ella y yo nos besamos…" ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? – Tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba – Por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta, de que no valía para nadie. Ni siquiera para ti…

-No, yo… - Ryoma no pudo haberse sentido peor. ¿Qué había hecho? Por una estupidez, había hecho llorar a la persona más importante para él. Sintió como un líquido rodó por su rostro, estaba llorando. No quería perder a Sakuno, la amaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó mientras seguía llorando.

Sakuno sólo se dejó abrazar mientras continuaba desahogándose. Cuántas noches lloró sin tener un hombro en el cual hacerlo. Y ahora, el causante de aquellas lágrimas, intentaba consolarla. Sonaba estúpido. Pero quien había hecho que sintiera aquel dolor, era el único que estaba haciendo que se calmara.

-Te amo – dijo entre sollozos Ryoma – Siempre lo he hecho – alejó a Sakuno de su pecho y pegó su frente a la de ella

Sakuno sollozaba y miró a Ryoma a los ojos – Enserio, quiero perdonarte pero… - apretó los ojos, intentando borrar todo el dolor que había sentido. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo – Volver a ganar la confianza de alguien, es mucho trabajo – comentó

-Si tengo que trabajar toda la vida, lo haré – tomó su cara – Lo siento, de verdad… - Sakuno posó su mano sobre la mano de Ryoma y asintió. Él, más aliviado, se acercó a los labios de ella y la besó.

Luego de meses llenos de angustia, sufrimiento, soledad… ambos pudieron volver a disfrutar del sabor del otro. Se amaban, y aunque su relación tuvo que pasar por un momento así, ambos sabían que serían capaz de superarlo juntos.

**Jani: Ta da! :D**

**Rave-chan: Te has pasado… un bebé?**

**Ryoma: Un bebé?! Es enserio?!**

**Jani: qué? No leíste? Sí, es enserio. No se lo esperaban… a que no? :D**

**Ryoma: Pues claro que no! Es una locura!**

**Rave-chan: ella está loca, hay que entenderlo – suspira – jani-chan, a responder reviews..**

**Jani-chan: hai, hai… **_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_**Por favor, no me mates! Todo era necesario… si? Espero que te haya gustado! Un abrazo! :D**

**Rave-chan: **_**alice bezarius Echizen: **_**Jani-chan dice que ojala este cap te haya gustado, sí es difícil saber a quien apoyar pero… en fin… un saludo, bendiciones!**

**Ryoma: **_**yukki uzumaki: **_**hola, la loca de la historia dice que gracias por leer… aunque… por qué no la matas de una vez? Realmente… como puede gustarte algo así? En fin, deja un review, si? Chausito**

**Jani-chan: **_**Yiemvi Shiraiwa: **_**Pues.. una buena razón, es que sin mí, no sabrías el final de la historia :D Y tranquila, tendré en cuenta lo de la katana – traga saliva – Yo estoy en Chile, así que supongo que no te quedaría mucho tiempo para torturarme a mí tbn D: aaah y por cierto, eres una bipolar ¬¬ Espero que éste cap te haya gustado… no me mates! Un abrazo! Bless c:**

**Rave-chan: **_**Ryomita-chan: **_**Bueno… aquí se explica un poco todo lo que pasó esa vez qq Jani-chan se pasará por tu fic y… - mira a Ryoma – Oye, idiota, oíste? Te secuestrará para que trabajes para ella**

**Ryoma: - suspira – Aquí viene otra loca – rueda los ojos**

**Rave-chan: como sea, deja un review y sigue leyendo :D**

**Ryoma: **_**kt-echizen: **_**Jani-chan dice que bueno… que las cosas pasan por algo… lo sé, está demente. Hey! Yo no soy un fácil! ¬¬ Sigue leyendo y deja un review Bless :D**

**Jani-chan: **_**minachi-chan: **_**Gracias por leer! Y tengo claro que es RyoSaku, calma :) Un abrazo, deja un review :D**

**Jani-chan: Bien, eso es todo amigos (?) Un abrazo! Y de nuevo, no habrá adelanto… Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
